In a Between
by kimsangraa
Summary: Kyungsoo berada di antara sebuah hubungan rumit. KaiSoo/KaiD.O/JongSoo ff.
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, dll~

Annnyooonnngggg! Sebelumnya maaf banget yang Please, Choose One belum bisa saya lanjutin, nggak punya ide sama sekali enelan deh ciyus~ Tapi masih jalan kokk~ Ini saya lagi demen banget ama KaiSoo~ Sebenernya saya lebih suka ChanBaek, cuma gara-gara ini cocok sama karakter Jjong yang pervy abis /plak/ jadi bikin KaiSoo deh, ehehehe.

Maaf ya saya belom bisa ngelanjutin ff yang satuu, ide buat yang ini bener-bener ngalir-dan semoga sampe end juga ngalir._. dan oke maaf jangan kepruk saya please./\. Dan juga maaf banget kalo _bad boy_-nya Kai kurang di sini. Hadeuh, saya terlalu mencintai dia, kekekeke~ *digoreng*

.

Happy reading ne! Jangan kaget kalo tiba-tiba TBC muncul menghantui anda semua(?) /plak/disangraireader/

.

.

Pagi yang sudah panas, Kim Jongin berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Seragamnya acak-acakan, seperti biasa. Atasan tidak dimasukkan, dan celana yang kusut selalu jadi perhatian setiap orang yang melewati dirinya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, sejenak lihat apa yang jadi pusat visual namja itu. Kulitnya yang tan seksi dan wajahnya yang tampan luar biasa, serta rambutnya yang lurus-agak-ikal warna hitam dengan poni.

Kim Jongin berjalan dengan amat santai. Tas yang digantungkan hanya di sebelah bahunya, dan telinganya yang memakai _piercing _hitam tertempel _earphone _putih, tersambung pada i-Pod yang dibawanya dalam genggaman di kantung celana.

Kim Jongin, yang dipanggil akrab dengan nama 'Kai'—diambil dari nama salah satu tokoh komik Top Blade kesukaannya—tak sengaja melihat seorang namja bertubuh lebih kecil darinya duduk di kursi depan ruang guru.

Sebenarnya Kai tidak begitu peduli dengan urusan anak-baru-dan-senang-bertemu-denganmu-dan-mohon-bantuannya. Kai bukan orang seperti itu, dia lebih memilih tidur di lab komputer yang sejuk daripada menemani anak baru yang hendak 'mengenal' sekolah mereka lebih mendalam. Tapi, untuk kali ini Kai tertarik dengan namja manis yang sedang duduk di kursi depan ruang guru itu, dan matanya berkilat heran.

_Eoh, siapa dia?_

Kai terdiam sejenak, atensinya mengarah jelas memerhatikan wajah namja itu. Cantik, matanya bulat, terkesan lucu. Garis rahangnya lembut, hidungnya sedikit mancung dengan pucuk yang menggemaskan, pipinya sedikit _chubby_, kulitnya putih bersih, dan—oh, ini tak kalah penting—bibirnya penuh; _kissable_.

Matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata namja bermata bulat itu, dan Kai hampir saja mengeluarkan _smirk_ pervert. Untunglah pikirannya masih agak waras sehingga dia hanya mengulas senyum tipis dan kembali berjalan ke kelasnya.

Pikirannya sudah menjalar ke hal 'nakal' menyebalkan yang hendak dilakukannya pada namja bermata bulat itu—dan tentu saja hanya Kim Jongin yang mampu seperti itu.

.

.

Mister Bang memasuki kelas Kai dengan wajah yang menyenangkan. Sebenarnya, dibuat-buat. Guru mata pelajaran ekonomi itu selalu berusaha membuat murid-muridnya termotivasi—tapi sayangnya, murid-muridnya peduli saja tidak.

"Halo semuanya! Kali ini ada hal baru di kelas kalian! Hal yang membuat kalian semangat dan tak kehilangan motivasi—seorang murid baru!"

_Aish, ckck_.

Kai sedikit mengecilkan volume musik yang menghentak di telinganya, lalu menatap Mister Bang yang menyedihkan dengan tampang skeptis. Dari dulu dia menganggap Mister Bang adalah guru ter-hiperbolis yang pernah ada.

Seorang namja masuk menyusul perkataan Mister Bang, dan Kai hampir saja melonjak kegirangan. Itu namja mungil yang tadi—yang Kai memikirkan akan melakukan sesuatu—ups, maksudnya, Kai memikirkan akan berkenalan dan mungkin bertukar nomor ponsel dengannya.

Atensi Kai mengarah pada sekeliling kelas—oh, sialan, Sehun dengan ekspresi standarnya alias datar-mengantuk-tampak-tak-peduli tak bisa menyembunyikan kontur kesenangan dalam wajahnya, seolah dia mendapat 'sesuatu' yang baru. Mata Sehun mengarah pada mata Chanyeol yang kursinya ada di depannya, mereka berkata dalam tatapan—merencanakan konspirasi busuk, menurut Kai.

Tidak bisa, yang akan mendapatkan namja itu adalah Kai. _Jika kau tertarik pada namja itu, mau kau kemanakan hello-kitty-mu, Hun-ah?_

"Annyong haseyo, joneun Do Kyungsoo imnida. Bangapseumnida~"

Kyungsoo!—itulah namanya. Bagus sekali!

Kyung; cemerlang, Soo; kesempurnaan atau keunggulan—Kyungsoo; kesempurnaan yang cemerlang. Otak Kai benar-benar tertata rapi dalam menyimpan informasi, jadi dia langsung tahu arti nama namja bermata bulat itu. Yah, impresinya pertama kali melihat Kyungsoo memang sebuah kesempurnaan.

"Baik, silahkan duduk di sana. Semoga harimu fantastis, Tuan Do!"

Mister Bang menunjuk sebuah tempat kosong di sebelah kiri Kai. Kyungsoo berjalan santai ke kursinya. Sial, berarti Kyungsoo akan duduk tepat di belakang Sehun. Kai berpura-pura melihat buku pelajaran, dan sisi matanya menangkap Sehun sedang berkenalan—berjabat tangan—dengan Kyungsoo.

Sebuah pensil kayu _made in China _melayang ke kepala Sehun.

Tuk!

"Oh Sehun, jangan berbicara di kelas!"

"Auh… Ne, sonsaengnim. Jwesonghamnida." sahut Sehun, namja itu menunduk dengan wajah yang menurut Kai sangat lucu. _Rasakan itu, Oh Sehun_.

"Tuan Do, jika kau belum punya buku paket, kau bisa menggeser dudukmu dekat Tuan Kim di sebelah kananmu. Juga kau bisa bertanya padanya jika ada yang tak kau pahami, dia anak yang sangat pintar."

Tuan Kim? Di kelas ini ada lebih dari tujuh 'Kim' dan—oh, tunggu, 'Kim di sebelah kananmu' sudah merupakan bukti bahwa yang ditunjuk adalah Kai. Dan, baru saja Mister Bang memujinya, satu ke-hiperbolis-an yang baru pertama kali ini Kai anggap sangat bagus.

"Baik, sonsaengnim."

"Atau kau bisa bertanya pada Oh Sehun, yang akan dijawabnya dengan banyolan konyol tentang bagaimana hello-kitty mempunyai kumis di wajahnya."

Sekelas tertawa mendengar perkataan Mister Bang yang menohok perasaan Sehun. Hanya satu orang remaja-laki-laki yang akan memasang gantungan kunci hello-kitty ditasnya; dialah Oh Sehun. Mau bagaimana lagi, katanya sendiri gantungan itu sangat berarti.

"Ne, sonsaengnim. Aku akan bertanya padanya saja." jawab Kyungsoo, dan kepalanya menoleh untuk sejenak memerhatikan Kai, dan mata bulatnya menatap telak _onyx _kecoklatan milik Kai.

"Kim Jongin." ujar Kai, tangannya mengulur ke arah Kyungsoo; namja itu menelengkan kepalanya.

"Namamu?"

"Tentu sajalah..."

Kai tersenyum ketika Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangannya. "Kau bisa memanggilku Kai jika kau mau akrab denganku. Sini, mendekatlah," ujar Kai dan Kyungsoo menggeser kursinya ke sebelah Kai. Kai membuka-buka paketnya dan langsung menunjuk salah satu topik. "Mister Bang akan menjelaskan yang ini."

"Oh, gamsahamnida, Kai-ssi. Aku berhutang budi padamu."

Kai tertawa mendengarnya. Menurutnya, Do Kyungsoo adalah namja yang polos. Dia belum tahu balasan 'hutang budi' dari Kai nanti apa.

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Aku justru senang bisa membantumu. Jadi, panggil aku 'Kai'. Yang akrab saja."

"Oke, Kai." jawab Kyungsoo. Kepalanya sekarang melongok ke arah buku paket dan mencoba memahami isinya. Keningnya berkerut, dan namja itu tidak sadar Kai memperhatikannya.

Tidak dipungkiri, Kai suka untuk menatapnya dalam jarak dekat. Tubuh Kyungsoo memiliki aroma peach yang harum, dan tanpa diketahui Kyungsoo, sebelah tangan Kai melingkar di pinggangnya diam-diam.

Sekarang semua anak di kelas ini tahu bahwa Kai menginginkan Kyungsoo dan tak ada yang boleh menghalanginya. Yah, eksistensi berharga seorang Master of Dance.

Kai melihat cara Sehun menatapnya dengan sinis dan namja tan itu tertawa dalam ekspresinya. _Sehuna, percayalah padaku, aku yang akan mendapatkannya!_

.

.

Puk~!

"Hah?"

Kyungsoo menoleh setelah pukulan kecil menyapa bahu sempitnya. Seorang namja bermata kecil dengan jari lentik berada di hadapannya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau mau ke kantin?"

"Eh—eum, kau Baekhyun, kan?"

"Ne, aku Baekhyun. Kau mau ke kantin?" ulang Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan keluar kelas, lalu menyusuri lorong yang menggabungkan gedung kelas dengan kantin. Baekhyun memesan ramyeon, sementara Kyungsoo hanya memesan _bubble tea_.

Kyungsoo memerhatikan siswa lainnya yang masih antri membeli makanan, dan matanya menangkap keramaian di ujung lorong. Alisnya mengerut, lalu Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Ah, seperti itu sudah biasa." ujar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya.

"Biasa apanya? Boleh ceritakan?" tanya namja itu, mata bulatnya tampak agak lebih bulat

"Kau tahu Kai tadi kan? Nah, dia adalah Master of Dance di sini. Tariannya benar-benar bagus, dia bisa dijuluki _lyrical dance_ juga. Jika kau melihat tariannya yang tanpa iringan musik, kau akan benar-benar terhanyut dalam pesonanya."

"Tunggu, kau pernah melihatnya menari tanpa iringan musik?" sela Kyungsoo pelan.

"Yah, sekali. Hanya saja dia tidak sedang fokus, maka auranya tidak begitu terasa. Dia selalu menari dengan musik, jadi dia hanya ingin menunjukkannya pada siapa yang dicintainya. Dan sampai sekarang dia belum mencintai siapapun." jelas Baekhyun.

"Lho, bukannya kalau tanpa musik malah membosankan? Lagipula… dia belum ada cinta pertama?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh, jangan kau sangka begitu, Tuan Do. Justru itu yang membuat orang hanyut—pesonanya alami tanpa iringan apa-apa. Yah—selama dia pacaran ini, sama sekali tak ada keseriusan padanya. Bisa dicap _playboy _juga sih. Dulu aku sempat naksir padanya, tapi ternyata malah aku jatuh lebih dalam pada jebakan Chanyeol, hehe."

Baekhyun berkata dengan sedikit malu. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa dan berpikir bahwa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu serasi. "Lalu… eung, yah, kau bisa lihat kesimpulannya. Dia sangat populer. Oh iya, dia juga sangat pintar seperti kata Mister Bang tadi. Jangan remehkan dia, ya."

"Oh ya, lalu soal Sehun-hello-kitty tadi maksudnya apa?"

"Ah itu. Cinta pertama Sehun saat umurnya delapan tahun, dia mendapatkan gantungan itu dari cinta pertamanya. Sampai sekarang, Sehun belum _move-on _ke siapapun, dan dia masih mencintai cinta pertamanya itu." jelas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo terdiam, lalu melihat Kai yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senyum manis—dia bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun di belakangnya. "Mereka bertiga sangat populer." bisik Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo tahu, dari tadi mereka dikerubungi para yeoja yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak suka.

Heh—tidak suka?

"Annyong, Kyungsoo-ie, Baekhyunie."

Kai duduk di sebelah kiri Kyungsoo—tangannya kembali melingkar sampai pinggang kanan Kyungsoo diraihnya. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah dan dengan segera dia menjauhkan tangan Kai dari pinggangnya dan berbisik pada namja tan itu. "_Pervert_."

"_Thanks_." balas Kai, tertawa renyah, dan Kyungsoo mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Kai tertawa lagi melihatnya dan dia menatap benda yang dipesan Kyungsoo, lalu menatap sang maknae kelas mereka, Sehun.

Semua tahu Oh Sehun sangat menyukai _bubble tea _dan semuanya merelakan satu _stand bubble tea _di kantin mereka untuk Sehun, kecuali jika namja tampan itu memang sedang mentraktir mereka, jadi—Kai masih menatap Sehun, Kyungsoo sedang ditraktir maknae itu?

_What-the-hell are you doing to Kyungsoo?_

Si maknae membalas, _what? I'm doing nothing!_

Master of Dance menggit bibir, _so why he suddenly brought bubble tea?!_

Oh Sehun mengerutkan kening, _suddenly?! Of course I don't know!_

Kim Jongin menghela nafas, _so, it's not yout fault?_

Sehun cadel itu pun menjawab masih dengan tatapan mata, _of course not, pabbo!_

_Oke, I'm-sorry, kekeke_, Kai menjawab dengan kekehan kecil, sementara Sehun hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. Dia memutuskan untuk ke stand dan membeli dua _cup bubble tea _ukuran jumbo untukya sendiri. Saat kembali, dia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah tidak ada dan Kai-Kyungsoo sedang mengobrol—tampak akrab.

"Sehun-ssi, kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mata datarnya menatap Kai.

"Belum. Kyungsoo-ssi, sebaiknya kau hati-hati pada Kai. Dia itu playb—"

"Stop!" Kai menyahut keras. Kyungsoo meliriknya. Kai menjawab lirikan itu, "Tadi kau memanggil Sehun dengan sopan, lalu kau menanyakan perihal dia sudah punya pacar atau belum."

"Lalu, ada apa dengan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas—pasti tadi Kai mau menahannya agar namja berkulit putih pucat itu tidak jadi mengatakan 'playboy'.

"Coba sekarang bayangkan, kau bertemu aku di halte, berkenalan denganku, lalu menanyakan aku sudah punya pacar atau belum. Itu aneh, kan?" ujar Kai. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan hanya mencoba akrab. Tadi kau juga bilang agar aku akrab saja."

"Kan hanya padaku. Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu akrab dengan Sehun, kan?" balas Kai dengan smirk menggoda. Kyungsoo memukul lengan namja tan itu pelan, sementara Sehun hanya diam. Diam bukan berarti tidak bisa menjawab, dia hanya sedang memasuki dunianya sendiri dengan kekasihnya itu—_bubble tea_.

"Dasar, _I hate you_."

"_I love you, too~"_ Kai tertawa renyah. Akhirnya pembicaraan Sehun dan Kyungsoo tentang pacar itu berhenti. _Hahaha, Oh Sehun, kau kalah_, batinnya menatap Sehun yang kebetulan menatapnya balik.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, _what-the-hell_.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas." ajak Kyungsoo karena dia melihat _bubble tea _Sehun sudah habis sementara Kai tidak jajan. Mereka bertiga berjalan, kembali diteriaki para yeoja, _and as always_, Kai melemparkan senyum karismatik ke arah yeoja itu dan Kyungsoo membatin sinis.

Eh—eh, sinis? Apa dia tidak suka kalau Kai diperhatikan yeoja? Dan…what—

"Ayo, Kyungsoo. Berjalanlah lebih cepat." tangan Kai melingkari leher Kyungsoo dan punggung tangan namja tan itu mengenai pipi Kyungsoo, membuatnya sedikit merona karena merasakan punggung tangan Kai yang halus.

Kyungsoo sudah terjerat pesona Kai, bukan?

.

.

Hari Sabtu sore, di ruang latihan _dance _sekolah mereka.

Kai mem_pause _musik yang masih menghentak di telinganya ketika dia sudah selesai latihan _dance_. Namja itu langsung meminum air mineral yang sudah disiapkannya dan tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap satu suara agak familiar dari ruang latihan vokal.

"Neoui sesangeuro~ yori barameul tago~"

Kai melirik jam tangannya. Pukul empat sore, dan masih ada suara lain? Jangan-jangan rumor yang dibicarakan siswa lain benar, jika di sekolah ini ada 'penunggunya'? Kai menggelengkan kepalanya lagi dan berjalan keluar ruang latihan tari perlahan.

"Eodideun cheongu gilteni~"

Demi apapun, suaranya lembut sekali. Tanpa iringan musik apapun, tanpa iringan instrumen apapun, tanpa—astaga, Kai harus bilang apa demi mendeskripsikannya?

Kai mengikuti kata hatinya; kakinya melangkah ke ruang latihan vokal dan mengintip celah dari pintunya. Seorang namja bertubuh lebih kecil darinya membelakanginya.

Namja tan itu tertarik. Jari-jarinya mendorong lagi pintu itu agar celahnya terbuka lebih lebar. Seketika, dia sadar. Yang sedang bernyanyi itu Do Kyungsoo. Kai mendengarkan sampai akhir lagu yang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo selanjutnya. Dirinya bersandar di dinding samping pintu dan setelah Kyungsoo selesai, Kai bertepuk tangan pelan.

"Suaramu indah sekali, Kyungsoo. Aku tertarik."

**~TBC~**

Review yah? Kalo nggak saya end-in aja sampe di sini, biarin reader imajinasiin sendiri gimana kelanjutannya u.u /plak/

Ini juga pendek soalnya baru part pertama, kalo kesimpulan reviewnya positif dilanjut ya… oke deh saya nglanjutin yang ini juga ^^, terus yang Please, Choose One ditunggu dulu, oke? Gomawo!

Oh ya, saya hiatus buat dua minggu ke depan, soalnya UTS ^^.

Thanks! See you, reader-nim!


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, dll~

Annyong, reader-deul! Di sini ada Cheonggye!

Itu apa? Itu adalah anak sungai yang jadi tempat istirahat sepanjang delapan kilometer. Itu kayaknya yang ada di MV Suju ft. SNSD yang Seoul Song, pas bagiannya Shindong lari. Hehe. Atau nggak cari aja di google, oke?~

N.B : Kai is a property of Kyungsoo, dan sebaliknya, kkk. But the plot is mine! I swear I never be a plagiator, or someone who co-pas fanfic, and etc who do something like that.

NB lainnya : Ceritanya si Kyungsoo udah beberapa bulan di sekolah ini ya, pas Kai ngintip dia di ruang musik, mulai part ini sama akhirannya part 1 kemaren, oke?

.

.

"Suaramu indah sekali Kyungsoo, aku tertarik."

Dan Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara parau itu di dalam kesendiriannya. Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya secara sempurna. Mata bulatnya makin melebar saat berhadapan langsung dengan _onyx _kecoklatan milik Kai. Beberapa bulan berada di sekolah ini, Kyungsoo makin menyadari namja satu itu sangat mudah menarik perhatian. Kali ini hanya dengan kaus hitam tanpa lengan dan celana _training_, Kai mengambil perhatian Kyungsoo tanpa sisa.

"Kai?"

"Hmm? Kau dipanggil untuk memberi nyanyian sambutan pada pesta ulang tahun sekolah, ya?" tanya Kai seraya mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Enng… Soal itu…"

Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya gugup, menghindari tatapan Kai yang mengarah padanya. Kai menghela nafas, lalu hanya tersenyum kecil seraya mengambil partitur polos yang terpegang erat di tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang berkeringat.

Partitur itu masih berupa coretan pensil. Hanya terisi not balok dan lirik dengan bahasa inggris di bawahnya. Tapi Kai paham. Dari kecil Kai sudah diajari tentang not balok. Dan Kai pernah tinggal di California selama beberapa bulan saat sekolah dasar. Kai menghela nafas lagi, lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

"Hem? Jadi ini lagu buatanmu?" tanyanya seraya mengangkat partitur itu.

"Ti-tidak, itu buatan Junmyeon-hyung…" jawab Kyungsoo langsung. Kai mengernyit, Junmyeon siapa? Satu-satunya Junmyeon yang suka menulis nada lagu… bukankah ketua organisasi sekolah mereka; Junmyeon yang itu?

"Junmyeon siapa? Kim Junmyeon?"

"I-iya… Judulnya Into Your World… Lagunya bagus, ya?" ujar Kyungsoo pelan, seraya mendapat tawa kecil dari Kai. Sesungguhnya Kai tidak membutuhkan jawaban itu, dia hanya ingin tahu kenapa Kyungsoo bisa cepat akrab dengan ketua organisasi sekolah mereka yang diyakini galak itu—yang sampai sekarang saja Kai masih memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'sunbae'.

Mereka berdua terpancar cahaya matahari sore yang menyelip lewat celah jendela. Kai menyukai bagaimana Kyungsoo terlihat indah dengan cahaya matahari yang menerangi sisi wajahnya itu. Kai menyukai tatapan Kyungsoo yang diarahkan padanya. Kyungsoo menyukai ekspresi wajah itu. Dan semua itu membuat Kai menaruh partitur itu di atas piano putih yang terbuka, dan sejenak diam.

Senyuman tipis muncul menghiasi wajah tampannya dan jemarinya bertahan dalam beberapa tuts tangga nada…

…dan dentingan menyejukkan itu berbunyi.

Awalnya Kyungsoo terkejut. Sejujurnya dia tidak tahu Kai memiliki bakat di semua alat musik. Tapi Kyungsoo bersumpah, nilai kesenian Kai selalu bagus. Dan itu dilakukannya dengan caranya sendiri. Cara Kai sendiri, yang selalu istimewa dan berbeda di mata Kyungsoo.

Lama-lama Kyungsoo merasakan semua ini terlalu asyik untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Dentingan piano itu membuat lutut Kyungsoo terasa lemas dan ingin jatuh menikmatinya. Lagi-lagi, semua itu karena Kai yang memainkannya; berarti dengan cara namja itu sendiri.

Cahaya matahari senja itu membias di sisi kanan tubuh Kai, seolah namja itu adalah subjek di atas panggung yang memainkan suatu alat nostalgia dengan pilihan lagu yang sangat tidak bisa dibilang jelek. Lagu itu sebuah genre _ballad _tapi tidak cengeng, suatu genre yang difavoritkan oleh Kyungsoo. Namja itu harus menahan keinginan kuat untuk mengikuti irama lagu dengan nyanyian lembutnya.

Tapi suara rendah Kai mengagetkannya. "Tolong nyanyikan ini. Untukku."

Maka setelah lagu yang dimainkan Kai mencapai refrain, suara Kyungsoo mengiringi dengan lembutnya. Tentu saja Kyungsoo melepaskan sebuah rasa yang ada di hatinya sejak tadi. Rasa dalam dirinya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah namja yang beruntung; dapat mendengar belaian simfoni lembut yang dimainkan Kai, hanya untuknya.

Kyungsoo merasakan sebuah desiran aneh dalam dadanya. Desiran yang tidak Kyungsoo mengerti; tapi membuatnya melangkah mendekati Kai.

Perlahan Kyungsoo meletakkan lengannya melingkari pundak Kai dari belakang namja itu, dan dua tangannya saling menggenggam di depan leher Kai; sekaligus mengagumi bahu lebar nan tenggap milik Kai, serta aroma _green tea _yang menguar dari tubuh Kai. Juga rambut namja itu yang wanginya terasa memabukkan.

Sambil bernyanyi, Kyungsoo menghirup aroma _green tea _itu, berharap dia tidak melupakannya dalam sejenak saja. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya, saat ini hanya nalurinya yang bekerja.

Kai menghela nafas pelan, berusaha untuk tetap menyatukan fokusnya terhadap dentingan—tapi dia tersenyum lembut. Kai merasa sejenak lagi dia pasti mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Semuanya yang tertarik pada Kyungsoo sudah kalah darinya, Kai yakin.

Dan mereka berada dalam kebersamaan itu dalam waktu yang cukup untuk membuat keduanya saling merasakan debaran jantung masing-masing.

.

.

Sungguh sebuah pagi hari yang hangat di rumah Kyungsoo, dan setidaknya Kyungsoo pikir hari ini akan jadi hari yang baik.

Tapi yang merupakan sebuah ide gila adalah; mengajak Xi Luhan menginap di rumah namja bermata _doe_ itu. Namja yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Kyungsoo itu akan mengacak-acak kamarnya, bernyanyi sambil bermain ke sana kemari, dan mengagumi pantulan dirinya sendiri yang terlihat cantik di cermin besar milik Kyungsoo.

"KYUNGSOO, IREONAYOOOOO~~~!"

Xi Luhan adalah anak dari kakak Appa-nya Kyungsoo. Jadi hubungan Luhan-Kyungsoo adalah sepupu. Namja cantik itu mengambil pendidikan di Genie Art School jurusan seni vokal. Orang tuanya sedang pulang ke China, jadi Luhan dititipkan di sini—pengalaman buruk bagi Kyungsoo tentu saja.

"Kyungsoo~ Ireona~ Jadi tidak kita lari pagi?" tanya Luhan—yang Kyungsoo yakini—dengan nada sengaja dikeraskan. Kali ini Kyungsoo merasakan ranjangnya yang bergerak dengan 'liar' dan membuat kepalanya agak pening—Luhan pasti telah mengelilingi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan melompat-lompat.

"Sikkeuro, hyung!"

Kyungsoo menutup kepalanya dengan bantal putih bergambar _hello kitty_ yang Kyungsoo tidak sadar itu milik Luhan. Diam sejenak, lalu rengekan terdengar.

"Huweee, Kyungsoo~ Kau janji kan mau menemaniku untuk melihat lagi namja itu? Dia tampan sekali~~ Ayolah, Kyungsoo~ Akan kutraktir _bubble tea_ nanti~"

"Aku bukan penggila _bubble tea_, kalau kau mau, belikan aku konsol paling baru, lalu _photobook _Super Junior yang disebut-sebut orang sebagai _photobook _paling eksklusif sepanjang tahun ini." gumam Kyungsoo tidak jelas.

"Oke, aku akan belikan! Ayolah, Kyungsoo~~~~"

Keinginan Luhan pasti begitu kuat untuk bertemu namja-yang-sedang-berolahraga-di-taman- kemarin-itu—karena dari dulu Luhan selalu menertawai Kyungsoo ketika dia membicarakan tentang Super Junior. Bukan salah Kyungsoo juga kalau dia mengidolakan _boyband _itu—toh Luhan juga mengidolakan Manchester United.

Sedikit tidak nyambung memang.

"Oke, aku menyerah. Belikan aku _bubble tea _yang paling mahal nanti, oke?" kata Kyungsoo keras, lalu berdiri dari kasurnya, seraya menarik selimut untuk merapikannya. Luhan mengangguk kuat-kuat, dan Kyungsoo berjalan malas ke kamar mandi—hendak berganti baju dan menggosok gigi, juga cuci muka.

Setelah keluar, dia melihat Luhan sudah rapi dan manis sekali, dengan rambut _blonde_ agak ikalnya_, _dia tampak seperti putri cantik yang memiliki kelainan gender. Kyungsoo berkali-kali berpikir bahwa Luhan sebenarnya adalah yeoja, dan hampir memercayai pikiran gilanya itu sebelum dia ingat dulu saat umur lima tahun dia sering mandi bersama Luhan.

"Ahjumma~ Kami berangkat dulu, ya!" teriak Luhan pada Eomma Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan dapur.

"Ne! Hati-hati ya! Kyungsoo, kau juga hati-hati!"

"Ne, ahjumma~!"

"Ne, eomma…"

Lihat saja gaya bicaranya itu, ramai dan penuh topik—jika Kyungsoo baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat ini, tanpa ragu-ragu Kyungsoo akan memanggilnya 'noona'. 'Luhan Noona'—sepertinya cocok-cocok saja. Lagipula Luhan tidak pernah mengeluh jika dipanggil 'cantik'.

Mereka sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan kecil yang akan tembus di jalan besar nantinya, ketika Kyungsoo menyahut. "Hyung."

"Hm~?"

"Ciri-ciri namja itu bagaimana sih?" tanya Kyungsoo, dari tadi namja itu sudah penasaran karena kemarin Luhan terus berkata 'uyubitkal, uyubitkal~!' dengan keras saat menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo. Karena kemarin Kyungsoo pulang sore untuk latihan, saat itu Luhan memutuskan _jogging._

"Rambutnya warna coklat karamel tua, lurus tapi diponi samping, lalu matanya sipit, tapi bukan sipit benar-benar sipit, tapi sipit karena dia kelihatan malas dan mengantuk. Lalu hidungnya mancung, tulang pipinya agak tajam, jadi pipinya kelihatan lurusbegitu, aku juga tidak begitu bisa mendeskripsikannya, hehe~"

Kyungsoo jelas melihat semu kemerahan membias di pipi Luhan yang bersih. "Lalu, apalagi?" tanya Kyungsoo, tidak dipungkiri dia suka melihat Luhan tersenyum senang seperti ini.

"_Philtrum_nya sangat kelihatan, lalu bibirnya tipis. Dia punya semacam tahi lalat di leher atasnya. Bahunya tegap, tingginya sekitar 180 senti, dan—seperti yang kubilang kemarin, kulitnya uyubitkal!~~ Uwah~ Nan michineyo, Kyungsoo-ya!"

Lihat lagi gaya Luhan yang persis seperti yeoja jatuh cinta—memerhatikan setiap detail wajah sang 'hwangja' yang merebut seluruh perhatiannya.

"Hyung, kau tahu, kau seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta!" ledek Kyungsoo, tapi Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Biarkan saja, toh aku juga tidak pernah jatuh cinta selama ini…" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara Kyungsoo memutar bola mata.

"Bukan begitu maksud—"

"KYUNGSOO! Itu dia orangnya!" jerit Luhan. Kyungsoo hampir saja jatuh saat Luhan melompat ke balik punggung kecilnya, mencoba menyembunyikan diri mungkin.

"Mana?" tanya Kyungsoo datar—yang dari tadi sebenarnya memikirkan kemungkinannya sangat kecil akan bertemu lagi dengan namja itu.

"Arah jam satu, Kyungie~" bisik Luhan, lupa kalau Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan arah lewat jarum jam. "Memakai _jersey _warna putih. Huwaa, neomu meotchyeoooo~"

Pandangan Kyungsoo akhirnya memutari tempat itu—sepanjang anak sungai Cheonggye. Dan begitu dia melihat 'hwangja'nya Luhan, matanya benar-benar membulat sempurna selama—kurang lebih—lima detik.

"H-hyung, aku jelas tidak mau merusak kebahagiaanmu-tapi, dia—"

"Iya, dia tampan. Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah menduga kau akan bilang begitu. Gwenchana, Soo-ie."

Luhan pabbo.

"Bukan begitu, hyung! Dia itu temanku!" Kyungsoo mengeraskan suaranya dan Luhan mendengar ucapan itu dengan sangat jelas.

"Mwoyaa?! Teman?!" teriak Luhan tertahan. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil dan segera menarik tangan Luhan untuk mendekati Sehun.

"Ayo, hyung!"

"Apa-apaan?! Kyungsoo, aku malu!" bisik Luhan.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Tiga meter lagi mereka akan berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo yakin Sehun sudah melihatnya bersama namja 'jadi-jadian' di sebelahnya ini. Kyungsoo melambai di hadapan Sehun.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ya, annyong!"

Hahaha. Sehun benar-benar sudah melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan. "Annyong, Sehuna! Sedang apa kau pagi-pagi begini? Tidakkah kau latihan bersama Kai untuk penutupan pesta ulang tahun sekolah kita?" sapa Kyungsoo, sementara Luhan menunduk, sedikit ke belakang Kyungsoo.

"Aniyo, aku sedang lari pagi. Jam delapan aku baru latihan _dance _dengannya. Eh—nugundae?" tanya Sehun sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan. "Annyonghaseo, Oh Sehun imnida, nugundae?"

GASP! Ternyata Sehun duluan yang memperkenalkan diri padanya.

"A-annyong, X-xi Luhan imnida…" jawab Luhan, sedikit mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat sang namja yang sudah membuatnya gila 12 jam terakhir ini, dan _brightly-eye_nya yang malu-malu menatap ke arah hazel coklat muda milik Sehun yang ramah.

"Wah, kau pemalu, ya? Lucu sekali~" komentar Sehun, dan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil melihat kepala Luhan yang menunduk lagi, mungkin untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas sekarang.

"Mian, hyung-ku ini sedikit pemalu. Tapi setelah kau berkenalan dengannya, kau akan menemukan banyak hal yang menyenangkan dalam dirinya." kata Kyungsoo, lalu sedikit menyadari bahwa mata Sehun masih tertancap di sisi wajah Luhan yang kelihatan. Kyungsoo tahu Sehun tertarik pada Luhan.

"Tunggu—hyungmu? Namja cantik ini hyung-mu? Baru saja aku berpikir kalau kau ke sini dengan pacarmu. 'Hyung' ya? Umurnya? Aku baru tahu kau punya seorang hyung." kata Sehun, blak-blakan.

Kalau tidak dalam kondisi _frostbite _karena sangat malu, pasti Luhan sudah melompat-lompat menuju Seoul Tower dan berteriak-teriak di sana—dan mungkin menggigiti semua gembok yang tertempel sampai lepas. Atau bisa juga Luhan tiba-tiba bersumpah akan membenci _hello kitty _selamanya—dan itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Dia beda empat tahun denganmu. Dia sepupuku, bukan hyung-ku. Aku kan anak tunggal, Hun-ah."

"Ah… _Wait_—empat tahun?!"

"Kenapa sih?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya, dan Sehun mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Kyungsoo, sementara Luhan mengernyit bingung dalam rasa malu yang masih menyelimuti dirinya.

"_Dia cantik sekali."_

.

.

Luhan masih terkena _frostbite _saat mereka berjalan pulang. _Frostbite _ini hanya di wajahnya, karena dari tadi Luhan terus tersenyum. Dan penyakit dadakan itu membuat Kyungsoo agak takut.

"Hyung, yang benar saja. Kau ini berlebihan sekali." kata Kyungsoo, mencoba menghancurkan hening yang dari tadi terus menjalar kemana-mana.

"Oh Sehun…"

Petir menyambar di kepala Kyungsoo—dahi namja itu mengerut kesal. Seharusnya tadi Sehun tidak usah memberi nomor ponselnya pada Luhan, karena itu Luhan jadi memegang ponselnya terus-terusan. Apalagi dengan pesan Sehun, '_saat kesepian nanti kau tahu harus menghubungi siapa'_, itu membuat Luhan seperti autis dengan ponselnya sendiri.

Dan Kyungsoo mencibir sinis, kalau kesepian, dia akan menelepon kebun binatang agar mengirimkan beberapa hewan untuk meramaikan rumahnya—mungkin sekaligus menghancurkan rumahnya.

"Oh Seh—"

"DEMI TUHAN—hyung! Jangan berlebihan! Begini saja kau sudah seperti kena sihir—lalu bagaimana kalau nanti dia me'nembak'mu?!" bentak Kyungsoo, dan Luhan terdiam.

"Me… 'nembak'ku? A-aku tidak tahu, Kyungsoo… Mu-mungkin aku akan m-mati…"

Kyungsoo _sweatdrop _pangkat dua mendengarnya. Langkahnya terhenti, lalu tangannya memegang bahu Luhan.

"Hyung, begini. Aku tahu kau itu cantik dan aku itu manis, tapi aku yakin tadi saat aku membeli _bubble tea_, ada yang kau dan Sehun bicarakan berdua. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi—"

"Lho, Kyungsoo?" sebuah suara bariton menginterupsi dunia Luhan-Kyungsoo yang sedang berkompromi. Merasakan ada yang aneh, Kyungsoo segera menghadap ke belakang.

Seorang namja memakai jaket biru dan celana _jersey _menghadap ke arahnya. Rambut hitamnya tertiup angin, tapi dia kelihatan tampan luar biasa karena hal itu. Dan tiba-tiba virus _frostbite _Luhan berpindah ke Kyungsoo selama lima detik.

"K-kai? Oh, a-annyong! Kau sedang apa, eum, di sini?" sapa Kyungsoo. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku yang ingin tanya begitu. Tapi melihat pakaianmu, aku jadi yakin kau sedang lari pagi. Aku juga lari pagi. Oh, siapa itu? Kim Jongin imnida, bangapseumnida!" Kai menyapa Luhan yang wajahnya masih '_blank_'.

"Ah, annyong, Xi Luhan imnida!" balas Luhan, sedikit menunduk, lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang mulutnya terbuka.

"Ah, ya, ini Kai. Kai, ini Luhan, dia hyungku. Maksudku, dia hyung sepupuku—eh, sepupu—eh tidak, dia sepupunya, eh ani! Dia sepupuku—"

"Sudahlah, Kyungsoo-ie. Mianhamnida, aku sebentar lagi ada latihan _dance._ Jomidabwa /see you later/, Kyungie, Luhan-ssi." kata Kai, lalu dia melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak diduga Kyungsoo sebelumnya—

—mengecup sekilas pipi Kyungsoo yang agak tembam, dan berlalu begitu saja.

_Frostbite _menjalari tubuh Kyungsoo. Mulutnya hendak protes, tapi otot-otonya terasa kaku. Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kyungsoooooo~! Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika sudah punya namjachinguuuuuuu~?!"

.

.

Sesuatu yang menerpa pikiran Kyungsoo selama empat jam terakhir ini adalah kejadian di pagi hari tadi yang membuat Luhan jadi bertambah cerewet dua kali lipat dari biasanya—adalah kejadian Kai-mencium-pipi-Kyungsoo-dan-berlalu-begitu-saja. 

Untunglah Luhan sudah dijemput oleh orangtua-nya tadi, dan Kyungsoo bersyukur berkali-kali ada sebuah kecelakaan kecil yang membuat mereka pulang lebih cepat. Sesungguhnya tidak etis sekali Kyungsoo mensyukuri kejadian buruk, tapi yah—mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada Luhan terus mencecokinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan tidak penting, lebih baik begini.

Tiba-tiba pensilnya terjatuh dan Kyungsoo sadar dia belum menulis apapun dalam buku pekerjaan rumah ekonominya. Dua pelajaran yang Kyungsoo tidak suka adalah fisika dan ekonomi, terutama akutansi-nya—aish, otak Kyungsoo hampir saja mengeluarkan asap jika dia tidak 'sedikit melirik' tumpukan komik di sebelah tempat tidur.

Mister Bang menyebalkan, karena selalu memberi tugas rumah untuk pelajaran ini. Luhan menyebalkan—dia yang memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menemui Sehun, jadi Sehun juga menyebalkan, karena ada dia Luhan jadi menyukainya. Dan karena mereka berdua, Kyungsoo bertemu Kai, jadi Kai menyebalkan juga, dia mencium pipi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah otaknya sendiri yang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi.

Dan besok ada pelajaran ekonomi! Kyungsoo meremas rambutnya sendiri lalu tidak sengaja melihat coretan kecil di bukunya. Matanya menyipit dan dia melihat tulisan itu—'Kai'.

_Asdfghjkl, siapa sih yang menulis itu? _

Batinnya, melupakan dulu saat pelajaran ekonomi Kyungsoo pernah merasakan bosan luar biasa, dan akhirnya membuat beberapa grafiti dengan nama Kai menjadi dasar grafitinya.

_Masa bodoh. _

Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidur, meninggalkan segala pikiran khawatir tentang hari esok.

.

.

**TBC**

Wanna review? Hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer © kimsangraa

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, dll~

N.B : Kai is a property of Kyungsoo/Kai is Kyungsoo's, dan sebaliknya, kkk.

Annyonggg! Back with me! Ini adalah part tiga, yang saya peringatkan, yang nggak mau baca ya back aja, hehe. No plagiat, no copas, dan no-no yang lainnya, oke?

.

.

**Happy reading!**

.

.

Siang itu, Sehun memasuki kamar Kai yang gelap. Ia membuka korden lebar-lebar agar cahaya terang matahari masuk ke kamar sahabatnya itu. Kai mengerang lalu melesakkan seluruh tubuhnya ke selimut bermotif segi-enam miliknya.

Suaranya yang parau memenuhi ruangan itu. "Eomma… Aku masih mengantuk…"

Sehun mendekati Kai. "Ini bukan Eomma, bodoh. Ini Sehun."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kai membuka selimutnya. Dengan wajah yang malas, ia menatap ke arah Sehun yang tampangnya datar, lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Hun?"

Sehun duduk di sisi tempat tidur milik Kai. "Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres. Seorang Kim Jongin yang hari Minggu pun masuk untuk latihan _dance_, tidak mungkin hilang dari sekolah tanpa keterangan."

Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran tempat tidur. Pandangannya mengarah ke cahaya matahari, lalu jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua, dan jaket yang ia biasa gunakan selama latihan _dance_, lalu sepatu kets putih yang berada di dekat lemari.

"Aku lelah, Hun."

"Hm? Kau tahu kan kau bisa bercerita padaku?" balas Sehun. Kai perlahan mengangguk, tapi ia menggeleng dengan segera.

"Tidak ada yang bisa diceritakan. Kau bisa keluar."

Kai merasa perintah dinginnya percuma karena Sehun malah diam dan melihat-lihat tumpukan komik Top Blade di nakas. Namja itu menghela nafas, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk bercerita pada Sehun.

"Baiklah… begini…"

Setengah jam kemudian, Kai masih bercerita tentang masalahnya. Tentang bagaimana ia melawannya. Tentang bagaimana ia menentangnya. Tentang bagaimana ia lelah dengan hidupnya. Dan Sehun mendengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sehun bukanlah teman biasa. Sehun adalah sahabat Kai dari kelas lima sekolah dasar, jadi ia sangat mengerti apapun tentang Kai. Bukan berarti Sehun menyukai Kai—ia menyukai Kai atas dasar persahabatan mereka yang sudah terjalin lama. Buktinya, Kai yang tertutup bisa menceritakan masalahnya ke Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu bisa memberi saran apa," balas Sehun akhirnya. Kai hanya diam, ia tahu masalahnya berat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu akan begitu akhirnya."

"Maaf."

"Hmm."

Hening menerpa mereka berdua. Kai melirik Sehun yang tengah memandangi kakinya sendiri. "Hun."

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Sehun tertawa. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menenangkan hati Kai. Jika ini bisa, maka ia akan membolehkannya dengan senang hati. "Tentu."

Ia merentangkan tangan, dan Kai memajukan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Sehun. Erat. Sama seperti dulu, pertama kali mereka saling meminta maaf. Rasa hangat sahabat itu masih ada, dan Kai sangat bersyukur ia memiliki Sehun di masa-masa berat seperti yang sedang dilaluinya ini.

Sehun sendiri tersenyum saat meletakkan dagu tajamnya di pundak Kai. Ia teringat sesuatu… Kyungsoo? Lelaki bermata bulat itu begitu khawatir atas keadaan Kai. Tapi Sehun menggeleng dalam hati. Ia memutuskan menyembunyikan masalah tentang Kyungsoo.

"Kai? Kupikir aku hendak pulang sekarang… Ini sudah hampir jam setengah tiga dan aku ada… tugas kelompok bersama Chanyeol."

Kai tertawa. "Tentu, pulanglah."

"Kau akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun memastikan, dan Kai mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku keluar ya. Mungkin lusa aku akan ke sini lagi."

"Ya. Terimakasih, Sehuna." jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

Setelah keluar dari kamar Kai, Sehun berakting kembali menjadi Sehun yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keadaan Kai sekarang.

.

.

Jam istirahat adalah saat-saat paling menyenangkan di kelas bagi sebagian besar murid. Tapi Kyungsoo malah melamun di mejanya, menyadari, ternyata hari-hari berubah menjadi lebih hambar ketika Kai tidak masuk sekolah.

Catatan absennya alpa, namja itu telah tidak masuk selama lebih dari tiga hari. Dan Kyungsoo khawatir. Kyungsoo menanyakannya pada Sehun. Tapi Sehun menjawab, setiap ia menelepon Kai, selalu berakhir dengan _mailbox_. Hal itu sama saja pada Baekhyun, dan juga Chanyeol. Mereka juga tidak tahu.

Kyungsoo mencoba berpikir panjang. Mungkin Kai memang sakit dan tidak bisa diganggu. Atau mungkin Kai sedang keluar negeri. Tapi di hari keenam, rasa penasaran Kyungsoo memuncak dan dia memutuskan meminta nomor telepon Kai lewat Sehun.

"Kapan kau akan meneleponnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Mungkin sore ini?" Kyungsoo bertanya balik. Maka sore ini, ketika matahari beranjak turun dan orang-orang sudah memasuki rumah mereka untuk beristirahat, dan suasananya sedang sepi ketika Kyungsoo menekan tombol hijau untuk menelepon Kai.

Nada sambung terdengar. Jantung Kyungsoo mengalami percepatan. Tidak gila-gilaan, tapi cukup membuat namja itu berkali-kali menghela nafas untuk menetralkannya. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengira telepon darinya akan diangkat setelah teman-teman yang lain berakhir dengan _mailbox_.

"_Yeoboseyo? Ini siapa?_"

Kyungsoo hampir menjerit ketika mendengar suara parau itu. Suara Kyungsoo harus terdengar biasa saja. Atau Kai akan berpikir Kyungsoo aneh.

"Ini aku, Kyungsoo. Kai-ie, kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar helaan nafas Kai. "_Hmm? Memang ada apa?_" jawab Kai. Kyungsoo mendengar nada lelah dalam intonasi Kai.

"Tidak… Kau sudah lama tidak masuk kan? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi—lebih gugup karena bahkan deru nafas berat Kai terdengar.

"_Aku? Tidak apa-apa… Hanya merasa tidak enak badan_."

Tapi perasaan Kyungsoo lebih peka. Dan dia tahu Kai merasa lebih dari tidak enak badan. "Bohong. Kau kenapa?"

"_Kau kenapa tiba-tiba ingin mencampuri urusanku_?" intonasi Kai meninggi.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Kyungsoo tidak mengira Kai akan berkata dengan nada begini padanya. Namja itu hampir menangis, tapi air matanya tertahan ketika didengarnya lagi suara Kai yang melembut.

"_Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kyungsoo-ie_. _Ada yang mau kau sampaikan padaku_?"

Air mata Kyungsoo benar-benar mengalir. Banyak yang hendak disampaikannya pada Kai. Saking banyaknya, sampai-sampai semua itu terasa memenuhi hati kecilnya, tumpah ruah sampai Kyungsoo sendiri tidak bisa menahannya.

"_Kyungsoo-ie… Aku minta maaf. Kau masih ada di sana?_"

"Aku… aku khawatir padamu, bodoh! Aku ingin bertemu denganmu! Aku… Aku… kau ingat kan aku bilang apa kemarin?!"

**Tut… tut… tut…**

Kai menghela nafas ketika nada telepon ditutup terdengar di telinganya. Kai tidak tahu apa maksud Kyungsoo. Selain Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu Into Your World, seingatnya Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sungguh, Kai juga merasakan rindu pada Kyungsoo. Kai juga merasakan khawatir. Tapi masalah yang sedang menerpanya sekarang membuat Kai sama sekali tidak berniat pergi ke sekolah. Jadi dimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo tanpa harus ke sekolah dan mengikuti semua pelajaran membosankan itu?

Ditatapnya layar ponsel, lalu menyimpan nomor Kyungsoo dengan foto namja itu.

Jangan heran darimana Kai mendapat foto itu.

Kai meringkuk mendekati nakas, lalu mengambil buku sketsa berukuran lumayan besar dan sebuah pensil gambar, lalu mulai melanjutkan sebuah gambar yang sempat digambarnya tadi.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang tampak terburu-buru memasukkan semua buku teori vokal ke tasnya, lalu Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

"Aku minta maaf, Kyungsoo! Aku harus pulang, sudah sore begini, dan Eomma pasti mencariku, aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk mengantar ke rumah Paman! Sudah yaaa~"

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan ya." jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, membalas lambaian Baekhyun untuknya. Masih dengan senyuman, Kyungsoo menatap jam dinding biru yang bertengger di ruang latihan itu, jam setengah empat sore, dan bergumam; merencanakan sampai pukul berapa dia akan latihan.

Senyum Kyungsoo memudar ketika melihat kalender. Hari ketujuh Kai tidak masuk sekolah, dan kerinduan Kyungsoo mencapai klimaksnya. Ingin rasanya namja itu menghirup lagi aroma milik Kai yang menenangkan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, lalu berdiri—hendak menyalakan _microphone _lagi, saat telinganya mendengar suara tapak kaki. Bukan suara orang berjalan, hanya saja… itu suara seperti orang sedang melompat-lompat.

_Siapa_?

Kyungsoo terdiam dan melihat sekeliling. Bulu romanya meremang, tapi beruntunglah pikiran positifnya masih berjalan.

_Itu pasti orang lain_, batinnya berkata, mencoba santai. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar. Sejenak namja itu terdiam, lalu menghela nafas lega ketika melihat ruang latihan _dance _masih dengan lampu menyala. Berarti masih ada orang.

Langkahnya pelan menuju ruang latihan itu. Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo tidak berniat mengintip sama sekali, tapi hal ini berbeda. Kyungsoo terdiam lagi saat mencapai pintu, lalu matanya menatap celah yang terbuka dan melihat ke dalam, lalu membelalak.

… _Kim… Jongin…_

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo memanas. Jadi yang dia dengar tadi suara menapak sepatu Kai dengan lantai ruang latihan. Ini benar-benar sebuah seni—tangan Kai seolah membelai udara, membelah udara, melompat tinggi lalu jatuh lagi dengan gerakan yang memesona, lalu—

Diam begitu saja.

"Hah… hah…"

Keringat mengalir dipelipisnya yang menunduk, dan engahan nafasnya terdengar jelas. Dadanya naik turun menandakan butuhnya oksigen banyak bagi paru-parunya yang kelelahan. Ya, tampak sangat menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

Tidak salah julukan Master of Dance itu melekat pada diri Kai. Dan juga tidak salah atas pendapat Baekhyun—tanpa musik, dia jadi lebih seksi dan auranya… auranya begitu memukau.

"Kai…" bisik Kyungsoo, tak berpikir bahwa suaranya itu terdengar oleh Kai. Namja tan itu menatap ke celah pintu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik perlahan menemukan seorang namja dengan mata melebar, mungkin masih terpukau atas serangkaian gerak yang dilakukannya tadi.

Tapi Kai tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang masih memasang ekspresi andalannya—setengah melongo. Namja yang lebih tinggi itu mendekati Kyungsoo dan menangkup kedua pipi tembam pemilik suara terindah nomor dua di sekolah mereka itu.

"Kau melihatku?" bisik Kai. Kali ini atmosfirnya terasa melembut dan Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, kau keren. Yang orang-orang katakan tentangmu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Kau terlihat lebih memukau tanpa musik." jawab Kyungsoo, suaranya agak lebih nyaring dibanding Kai.

"Aku tahu, Soo-ie." Kai mengelus lembut surai Kyungsoo. "Tapi mendengar pernyataanmu tadi, berarti tetap ada yang salah kata orang-orang?"

"Ah—itu, tidak. Maksudku, kata orang-orang kau sangat jarang menunjukkan tarian tanpa musik. Lalu banyak yang mengatakan kau itu sok dengan bersikap begitu. Tapi… barusan kau...melakukannya dan aku tahu orang-orang itu tidak pernah melihatmu menari tanpa musik…karena kau tampak berbeda."

Intonasi Kyungsoo melemah di akhir kalimat, jari-jarinya saling menggenggam gelisah dan kepalanya perlahan menunduk, matanya menghindari tatapan Kai. Kai tahu, namja itu merasa gugup.

"Ehm." Kai menahan tawa. "Kau lucu sekali. Aku suka. Biarkan aku memelukmu untuk beberapa saat dan biarkan dunia terhenti untuk kita berdua, Kyungsoo."

Tangannya menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukan yang hangat dan dagunya tersimpan di bahu Kyungsoo. Sebaliknya, hidung namja yang lebih mungil itu berhadapan dengan bahu Kai—Kyungsoo mencoba menghirupnya dan dia mendapati lagi aroma _green tea _yang menenangkan—Kyungsoo menyukainya.

Matanya membulat lagi ketika ia melihat sebuah gambar yang menempel di tengah papan di sebelah jendela, belakang tubuh Kai. Itu… bukan dirinya?

Sketsa pensil dengan garis-garis menawan itu…?

Mata yang dibentuk bulat dan bibir tersenyum… Serta rambut hitam yang kekanakan?

Itu bukan dirinya…? Atau—itu dirinya?

"Kai…"

"Hem?"

"Aku—"

.

.

Luhan menghela nafas.

Namja itu sedang berada di atap. Luhan sudah tidak ada jadwal apapun lagi. Kalau sore mendekati senja, biasanya memang Luhan suka merenung di sini—sangat tidak disangka Luhan bisa terdiam nyaris seperti orang bermeditasi dan berbanding terbalik dengan sifat yang ditunjukkannya pada orang banyak.

Luhan menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan menelepon Sehun atau tidak.

Pertama Luhan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kurusnya, sekarang jam empat sore dan dia yakin Sehun sudah pulang sekolah. Yang kedua, Luhan memang sedang ingin mengobrol dengan seseorang—dan itu Sehun. Luhan menghela nafas lagi, lalu jarinya menekan tombol hijau pada layar _smartphone_nya.

"_Yeoboseyo?_"

"Ah… Yeoboseyo, Sehun-ssi?" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya—walaupun tentu saja Sehun tidak dapat melihatnya.

"_Ah, Luhanie-hyung! Kukira siapa~ Ssssttt_…"

"Kenapa? Ada apa, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Luhan, sedikit khawatir karena Sehun dalam keadaan bisik-bisik. Tapi mendengar panggilan Sehun untuknya, Luhan jadi senang setengah mati, walaupun Luhan tetap memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan sangat sopan.

Sejujurnya ia bukanlah seseorang yang gampang dekat dengan orang yang baru ia kenal.

"_Aku masih di sekolah sekarang—dan aku melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai—salah satu temanku—berpelukan! Astaga, ternyata mereka memang menyembunyikan suatu hubungan dariku~_" jawab Sehun tetap dalam volume rendah. Luhan jadi ingat sesuatu.

"Kai… Kim Jongin?"

"_Iya…—eh? Kau tahu dia siapa?_"

"Hmm. Kemarin setelah aku dan Kyungsoo bertemu denganmu, kami bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Kai itu dan dia—dia mencium pipi Kyungsoo saat pamit." jelas Luhan. Namja cantik itu tersenyum saat pikirannya dapat memperkirakan bagaimana kagetnya Sehun.

"_Apa—? Mencium pipi Kyungsoo? Kau tahu sesuatu tentang mereka, hyung?_"

"Aniyo. Satu kesimpulan saja—mereka berdua saling tertarik satu sama lain."

"_Oh—ah, tidak tidaaak! Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan pandangan yang dalam… Oh astaga… Aku—kau tahu apa yang mereka mau lakukan, kan, hyung? Astaga, diamlah, Chanyeol-ah! Kau mengganggu acara bertelepon-ria-ku! Ah, maaf, hyung, tadi temanku_."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar bisikan kesal Sehun pada salah satu kawannya. Sesungguhnya dia tidak mengira, pribadi berwajah datar seperti Sehun ternyata banyak omong juga didalamnya. Tapi Sehun menyenangkan.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sekarang sedang—"

"_Astaga~! Mereka ber-'ehem', hyuuuung~! MEREKA BER'EHEM'!_" suara Sehun ditelinga Luhan seperti ikan kehabisan nafas. Namja berparas cantik itu mengernyit.

"'Ehem'?"

"_Maksudku, kisseu. Kau tahu, Kai sudah tidak masuk selama tujuh hari—masukkan hari Minggu juga karena biasanya Minggu dia latihan di sekolah juga—dan pasti Kyungsoo sangat bahagia melihat pangeran berkuda putihnya itu datang lagi dan_—"

"Sehun-ssi, maaf aku menyela, omong-omong tentang hari Minggu…"

"—_he_?"

"Apakah kau ada waktu di hari itu besok?"

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan alasan kenapa Kai menciumnya. Saat bibir itu menyentuhnya, seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo bergejolak sekaligus tak berirama. Detakan jantungnya menjadi tidak stabil, dan tubuhnya memanas, nyaris seperti terkena penyakit demam.

Ya, dengan kadar yang lebih membingungkan.

Inilah kenapa walaupun kita menghindar, tetap saja sang _playboy _bisa menjerat kita. Karena mereka punya 'sesuatu'. Mungkin aura, mungkin karisma, mungkin—apapun yang membuat kita terlena menghadapi mereka.

Dan Kyungsoo merasakan hal itu sekarang. Mungkin Kai bisa dikategorikan sebagai namja _playboy _yang memiliki kebiasaan 'tembak'-bosan-buang-cari-lagi berulang-ulang. Tapi mungkin saja tidak. Kyungsoo tak tahu pasti, walaupun selama beberapa bulan di sini, tidak ada satu pun siswi yang dipedulikan Kai.

Dilihatnya lagi sosok bersurai kecoklatan itu, yang juga tengah terdiam memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, setengah berharap Kai akan mendengar suaranya. Tapi Kyungsoo langsung menyesal menanyakan itu, toh Kai sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan itu.

"Kau…tidak suka?"

Namja yang lebih kecil mendecakkan bibirnya frustasi. Bukan maksud tidak suka, tapi…bahkan mereka tidak ada hubungan apapun selain 'teman' kan? Dan kejadian tadi memberikan sedikit harapan di hati Kyungsoo, kalau bukan hanya dia saja yang memiliki rasa ketertarikan itu.

Ia tertarik pada Kai, dan Kyungsoo ingin sebaliknya juga begitu.

"Kim Jongin…" bisiknya sembari terduduk di kursi yang berada di belakangnya, terlampau lelah atas segala pertanyaan tidak ternalar yang berputar di otaknya. Sekali lagi ia memandang tepat di _onyx _Kai yang berwarna gelap, dan ia memandang jendela yang berada beberapa meter di belakang Kai.

_Senja ini lagi…_

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

_Dia kembali menjadi saksi bisu atas kejadian antara aku dan Kai…_

Kyungsoo hendak bicara, tapi kalimat Kai menghentikannya, membuat otaknya serasa hilang separuh. Ia tidak percaya Kai bisa berkata begitu. Kai adalah sosok yang gampang ditebak, tapi sekaligus membingungkan di waktu yang sama. Hidupnya penuh kejutan.

"Demi Tuhan… Aku begitu terpesona olehmu, Kyungsoo…"

Kai jatuh dengan tempurung lutut dulu yang menopang tubuh tingginya. Kyungsoo terdiam, dengan mata _doe-_nya yang menggemaskan, melihat Kai. Sebenarnya dia tak mau jatuh terlalu dalam atas pesona _lyrical dancer _ini, hanya…

Takdir mengambil alih. Kyungsoo memeluk Kai lagi… membenamkan hidung mungilnya di lekukan antara leher dan pundak Kai yang hangat. Tangan Kai melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo, erat, seolah saat ini adalah waktu terakhirnya untuk bertemu Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak tahu setelah ini takdir akan berkata apa. Ia harus siap.

.

.

**TBC**

Oke, siap-siap ngumpet di dormnya exo biar nggak kena protesan reader gara-gara part ini pendek. I'm sorry juga buat sonewbamin, chanbaeknya nggak ada mehehehe *siap2 disiksa di skul

Ini cuma 15 halaman, _guys_! Pendek banget kan? Iya nggak sih? Ah tauk ahh.

Oke, review yoopppss! Dan berdoa juga moga2 EXO cepet comeback


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer © kimsangraa

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, dll~

N.B : Kai is a property of me—I mean, of Kyungsoo / Kai is Kyungsoo's, dan sebaliknya, kkk.

Annyonggg! Back with me! Oke, ada tokoh baru, hwehwehwe. Ini adalah part empat, yang saya peringatkan, yang nggak mau baca ya back aja, oke? No copas, no plagiat, and no, no yang lainnya.

.

.

**Happy reading!**

.

.

Krystal mengangguk malas pada temannya. Bibirnya dikerucutkan, berkali-kali ia mengibaskan rambutnya di dalam kafe yang suhunya tidak panas juga tidak dingin ini. Choi Sulli, nama temannya.

"Jadi, Kryst, kakek benar-benar menjodohkanku dengan lelaki itu!"

Krystal memutar bola matanya, capek. Lalu sembari menyeruput _mocca_ dingin, ia menjawab omongan Sulli. "Apa enaknya dijodohkan sih?" tanya Krystal—pertanyaan ini sempat disimpannya dalam waktu yang lama.

"Ya… dia keren, sih. Aku suka."

"Oh?" Krystal menopang dagunya. "Keren?"

"He-em."

Sulli menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Krystal menghela nafas kuat-kuat, sampai beberapa helai rambutnya juga ikut bergerak.

"Kalau kau melihat dari luarnya saja, sama saja kan seperti kau menatap kakak sepupumu, aktor Choi Siwon itu? Dia juga tampan, keren, berotot. Dan tidak ada yang memaksanya mengikuti perjodohan. Orang sekarang yang tidak mengerti pasti berkata perjodohan itu bodoh." kata Krystal.

Sulli menekuk wajahnya. "Kakakmu juga ikut perjodohan, kan?"

"Mereka berdua sudah menjadi teman sejak sekolah dasar. Dan awalnya pun keduanya sudah saling memberi perhatian."

"Dasar tidak asyik."

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada cucu kakek itu. Hidupnya pasti tidak enak harus mendampingi seorang anak manja dari keluarga Choi." balas Krystal. Sulli menyatukan alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Nona Jung?" tanya Sulli, intonasinya terdengar dingin. Krystal mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya tidak setuju dengan taktikmu, Nona Choi. Cucu keluarga itu akan sangat tertekan menghadapi ini. Aku tidak setuju. Sampai. Kapanpun." kata Krystal, mengangkat Gucci-nya dengan gerakan halus, lalu melenggang keluar, meninggalkan Sulli yang menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

_Lihat saja, Krystal, kau juga akan terpesona dengan cucunya_.

.

.

Kyungsoo tengah membaca-baca novel misteri ketika ibunya memanggil dari arah dapur.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kau membeli beberapa gula di toko depan perumahan?"

Ia menaruh novel itu di atas rak buku kecil, dan melangkah memasuki dapur. "Ya, kira-kira berapa butir?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ibunya hanya tertawa kecil seraya memberi uang.

"Dua bungkus, yang setengah kilogram."

"Oke."

Kyungsoo menuju garasi mobil, dimana sepeda merahnya berada. Kyungsoo menaikinya, membuka pagar rendah dengan ia masih berada di atas sepeda, lalu mengayuhnya keluar. Sejenak ia terdiam, sore hari ini semuanya terasa lebih menenangkan—atau perumahannya saja yang sepi?

Sejak kejadiannya bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo jadi lebih merasa paranoid kalau ada lelaki separuh baya yang memperhatikannya. Atau ada lelaki berandalan yang duduk di sebelahnya di subway. Atau jika ia sendirian melewati gang kecil. Untunglah Kyungsoo bisa beberapa teknik taekwondo, jadi ia merasa masih aman.

Toko 24-jam yang berada beberapa meter di sebelah pintu masuk perumahannya itu juga agak sepi. Kyungsoo turun, memarkir sepedanya di ujung, lalu memandang mobil _sport_ berwarna merah marun di sebelahnya. Mengkilap sekali. Kyungsoo melihat beberapa hiasan yang terpasang di _dashboard_ dan menyimpulkan kalau pemiliknya adalah seorang gadis.

"Nanti kau bisa membelinya. Nanti, sabar, Kyungsoo." gumamnya seraya tersenyum kecut.

Kyungsoo memasuki toko itu dengan santai. Ia akan membeli gula, dan beberapa camilan kecil. Ketika ia bingung ingin membeli stik coklat atau biskuit keju, ia merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya dengan gerakan pelan dan sedikit menyentak. Kyungsoo menoleh dengan tergesa.

"Onii-chan?"

Seorang gadis tinggi dengan rambut kecoklatan dan manik biru bersinar menyapanya. Kyungsoo mengernyit dengan wajah lucu—gadis itu tertawa.

"Ah! Krystal! Benar, kan?"

Krystal tersenyum manis. Dipeluknya lelaki bermata bulat itu dengan sayang sejenak, lalu dilepasnya lagi. Krystal memerhatikan keseluruhan wajah Kyungsoo yang balas menatapnya dengan lucu.

"Ah, kawaii~! Onii-chan, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini! Aaaah! Aku kangen sekali denganmu! Onii-chan sekarang godeung haksaeng /siswa SMA/ kelas tiga ya?" tanya Krystal. Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu berpikir kalau Krystal kelas dua.

"Iya… Kau sendiri? Pindah ke sini?" tanya Kyungsoo, memutuskan mengambil biskuit keju, lalu berjalan ke arah rak yang berisi bumbu-bumbu. Krystal mengikutinya.

"Iya, aku mengikuti ayahku yang dipindah ke sini. Bagaimana kabar Do-ahjumma?" tanya Krystal. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu sembari mengambil dua plastik gula dengan berat setengah kilogram.

"Baik-baik saja. Kau sudah berapa bulan di Korea?"

"Eummm… lima bulan? Ah, iya. Benar. Apa… Do-ahjumma ada di rumah? Boleh aku mampir?" tanya Krystal. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu lagi.

"Boleh saja, Kryst. Kau ke sini dengan apa?"

"Mobil."

"Ohh…"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dalam hati ketika mengingat bagaimana wajahnya saat menatap mobil merah tadi. Ia menuju kasir, dengan Krystal yang membawa belanjaan di belakangnya, ia membayar.

"Kukira tadi mobil merah marun ini milik siapa, ternyata milikmu, ya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Krystal tertawa sambil memasuki mobilnya.

"Ya… begitulah, haha. Ayah tidak mengijinkanku berkeliaran tanpa kendaraan pribadi." katanya, memasukkan kunci dan memutarnya menuju tulisan 'on', dan menyalakannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk ringan, mengerti bagaimana Jung-ahjussi memang agak protektif pada Krystal, dan eonni-nya, Jessica. Lelaki itu mulai mengayuh sepeda perlahan, seraya memberi waktu pada Krystal untuk mengikuti di belakang.

.

.

Hari Senin.

Orang bisa menganggap hari ini apapun. Menyenangkan menurut Sehun, suram menurut Kai, biasa saja menurut Chanyeol serta Baekhyun, dan rasa yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan menurut Kyungsoo.

Sehun bilang hari ini menyenangkan karena kemarin dia baru saja kencan dengan Luhan. Ia belum menyatakan perasaan pada lelaki berparas cantik itu, walaupun ia berpikir kalau seorang Luhan bisa membuat jantungnya bagai berdebum keras setiap detakan.

Kai bilang hari ini suram, karena ia memang sangat tidak berniat untuk masuk sekolah karena masalah yang sedang mengganggunya. Jadi dari tadi ia hanya duduk di mejanya, mendengarkan lagu dari i-Pod, mengabaikan gadis-deul yang berteriak-teriak karena bersyukur Kai tidak apa-apa, dan sesekali memandang Kyungsoo yang juga terdiam.

Biasa saja menurut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, karena memang hari ini Senin seperti biasa. Senin yang mengandung jadwal matematika, lalu jam kedua bahasa, jam ketiga biologi, dan terakhir bimbingan konseling umum yang tentu saja sangat membosankan.

Tidak dapat dideskripsikan menurut Kyungsoo, karena hari ini, Kai memutuskan untuk masuk. Lelaki bermata _doe _itu hanya terdiam di kursi dengan ekspresi yang membuat semua orang ingin mencubit pipinya. Tapi memang sudah ada yang melakukan sih—Kyuhyun si jahil dari kelas sebelah yang kebetulan lewat tadi pagi.

"Jadi anak-anak, persamaan rumus ini terhadap ini adalah bla-bla dikali bla-bla, lalu diakarkan, jadilah angka yang terdiri dari ini-ini, selanjutnya dikali dengan itu, maka hasil akhirnya adalah susah sekali."

Suara Mistress Han berubah di otak Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu tak mampu berbuat apa-apa untuk membetulkan otaknya, sekeras apapun hari ini ia berusaha—

—yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo hanyalah seorang lelaki di sebelah kanan—Kai, Kai, dan Kai. Dan mungkin aroma _green-tea_-nya yang membuat Kyungsoo dari tadi menghirup dalam-dalam agar aroma itu masuk ke pernapasan dan membuatnya kembali tenang.

Menyukai seorang lelaki tentu bukan suatu keputus-asaan bagi Kyungsoo. Terlebih lelaki yang disukainya itu Kim Jongin. Jadi—

"Kyungsoo, jangan melamun. Perhatikan pelajaran saya dengan baik." ucap Mistress Han. Kyungsoo segera mengedipkan matanya.

"Ne, Mistress Han, jwesonghamnida."

Ketika Mistress Han sudah berkutat dengan papan tulis penuh rumusnya, maka Kyungsoo akan kembali berimajinasi tentang Kai.

Hal itu terus terjadi selama hari ini. Seperti sebuah siklus—siklus dadakan yang membuat Kyungsoo sendiri bingung kenapa ia jadi seperti ini. Sebenarnya, ia ingin cepat-cepat menyampirkan tasnya dipunggung dan berjalan pulang ke rumah, tapi ada hal yang ingin ia sampaikan ke Kai, maka ia menunggu.

Jika melirik Kai, ia akan melihat pandangan kosong lelaki tan itu ke papan tulis. Ia nyaris tak bisa melawan hawa nafsunya untuk mengajak Kai mengobrol—tapi setelah itu dengan tarikan nafas pelan dan hembusan perlahan, ia bisa menetralkan keinginan itu.

Kyungsoo berharap semuanya lebih cepat selesai.

.

.

**Kriiinnnnggg!**

"Untuk nama-nama yang saya panggil, tolong tinggal di sini dulu!"

Anak-anak yang sudah siap meninggalkan kelas terduduk lagi dengan wajah lesu. Kai terduduk di kursi, menunggu sampai guru konseling itu selesai membacakan nama, dan ia akan keluar dari sini.

Mungkinkah waktu belum memberinya kesempatan?

Ia ingin bertanya pada Kyungsoo tentang kemarin, tapi tadi ditengah pelajaran bimbingan konseling umum, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dipanggil lewat pengeras suara, karena pesta ulang tahun sekolah tinggal sebentar lagi dan mereka harus latihan.

Jadi selama sisa jam pelajaran BK, Kai hanya mengumpulkan kertas yang ia remas menjadi bulatan kecil, dan melemparkannya ke Sehun terus menerus—yang maknae itu hanya mengaduh tanpa bisa membalas apa-apa karena Kai begitu cekatan untuk menghindar.

Sekarang semua sudah selesai—Kai menatap jam tangannya. Ia sudah seperempat jam duduk di sini sejak guru konseling selesai membacakan nama, jadi sekarang sudah pukul satu lebih lima belas menit.

Kai menghela nafas, mengabaikan para gadis yang berteriak karena ulah 'keren'nya—atau mereka yang terlalu berlebihan—dan Kai keluar kelas lewat pintu yang tidak dipenuhi para gadis.

Ia berjalan dengan kedua tangan di saku celana—setelahnya memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi pemisah ruang latihan tari dan ruang latihan vokal. Kai merenungi, apa yang ia lakukan ketika hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo semakin dekat. Sadar, ia menghela nafas, ia tidak lagi menggunakan _piercing_, kalung hitam berbandul emoticon yang aneh, atau aksesoris lainnya yang memperlihatkan ia adalah _bad-boy_.

Tapi di saat setelahnya—setelah ia kedapatan masalah seperti ini—keinginannya menyeruak lagi untuk menjadi seseorang yang melawan arah. Ia benci terhadap orang-orang yang tidak memiliki pemikiran sama dengannya. Ia benci orangtuanya yang seperti ini kepadanya. Ia hanya ingin bebas, tapi sepertinya waktu belum mengizinkan.

Ia menghela nafas berat lagi sembari memejamkan _onyx-_nya yang mulai berkantung mata. Ia berangan-angan, jika tangan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melingkari lehernya, menciumnya dengan hembusan nafas—memberikan suatu ketenangan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya.

Alih-alih mendapat ketenangan, sesaat kemudian, ia malah mendengar derap langkah kaki, lalu matanya terbuka. Sosok pertama yang dilihat Kai di koridor adalah siluet seorang gadis.

"Maaf—"

Gadis dengan tubuh tinggi itu tampak terengah-engah begitu sampai di sisi Kai. Rambut panjangnya agak berantakan, tapi tetap saja tak mengurangi sisi kecantikannya. Kai terdiam memperhatikan sampai gadis itu mengangkat sebelah lengannya.

"Maaf, apa sunbae tahu dimana Do Kyungsoo? Dia anak kelas dua."

Kai mengangguk ringan. "Aku tahu. Kau siapa?"

"Sepupunya, Jung Krystal imnida." jawab gadis itu, kali ini tangannya dengan sekilas membetulkan tatanan rambutnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Kai berdiri—melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang latihan vokal. Ia melihat ke kaca, dan dengan itulah ia dapat melihat sosok berwajah polos sedang terdiam. Walaupun kelihatan polos, nyatanya Kai tahu lelaki itu merasa kelelahan.

"Kyungsoo." panggilnya.

Lelaki itu tak bergeming. Matanya seperti sedang mengamati satu objek di ruangan itu—kelihatan melamun—padahal teman-teman yang lainnya sedang asyik bersenda gurau, memanfaatkan jam istirahat yang hanya sebentar untuk melemaskan diri.

"Kyungsoo!"

Intonasi Kai yang tinggi tampak mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Semuanya terdiam—Kyungsoo berjalan menuju pintu untuk bertanya apa maksud Kai meneriakinya tadi. Setelah pintu terbuka, mereka bertatapan sejenak, mencoba meraih sedikit momentum kerinduan yang ada.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang ingin mengalihkan tatapan itu, tapi Kai lebih cepat sadar kalau ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Ada seorang gadis bernama Jung Krystal mencarimu." ucapnya perlahan. Kyungsoo melihat ke belakang Kai, dimana Krystal tampak berada di sana.

"Krystal? Ada apa?"

"Ah, Onii-chan! Ada tamu penting yang mau datang ke rumah seperempat jam lagi. Do-ahjussi memintaku untuk menjemputmu."

Kyungsoo dan Kai berpandangan lagi dalam sejenak.

"Baiklah… Aku ijin dulu ke Mistress Song."

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai dan Krystal untuk masuk ke ruang latihan vokal. Dua orang yang ditinggalkan terdiam, sebelum Krystal memutuskan untuk bertanya siapa lelaki tampan di depannya.

"Sunbae teman baik Kyungsoo-oppa?"

Kai mengangguk. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi kami sedang bertengkar." ia menambahkan dengan senyum masam. "Kim Jongin imnida, tapi teman-teman biasa memanggilku Kai."

Krystal mengangguk paham. Entahlah, walaupun seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengenal lelaki ini, tapi namanya terkesan familiar di pendengaran Krystal. Rasanya seperti ia pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan nama ini—tapi… siapa?—ia mengabaikan fakta itu sesaat.

"Kau sekolah dimana?"

"Sonyeo School. Aku baru kelas dua." jawab Krystal sembari tersenyum. Kai hanya diam sebagai reaksi. Krystal mencoba memicu obrolan. "Mmmm, karena Kai-sunbae adalah teman baik Kyungsoo-oppa, maka sebaiknya kuberi tahu satu hal yang lucu tentangnya, yang sepertinya baru aku yang tahu hal ini."

Kai mengernyit. Gadis di depannya tampak sedang mencari perhatian atau apa—tapi ia mengabaikannya. Toh, informasi yang hendak diberitahukannya berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo. "Memangnya apa?"

Krystal mengikik kecil sebelum berkata. "Ia takut dengan badut. Dan ia juga fobia kegelapan."

Kai membulatkan matanya. "Badut? Maksudku, orang yang takut dengan kegelapan memang biasa, tapi—'badut'?"

"Hm!"

Mereka tertawa bersama, sebelum Kyungsoo datang dengan tas di punggungnya. Bibirnya membentuk lengkungan pelangi—ia sedikit menampakkan raut tidak suka melihat lelaki yang disukainya dan gadis lain tertawa bersama, walaupun itu sepupunya sendiri.

"Ah, Onii-chan, ayo kita pulang. Kai-sunbae, kami pulang dulu!" kata Krystal sambil melambai—satu tangannya menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo.

Kai balas melambai, kali ini dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. "Terimakasih atas hiburannya, Krystal. Hati-hati."

Kai dan Kyungsoo berpandangan selama beberapa detik, sebelum Kyungsoo berbalik arah sambil menarik Krystal agar mereka berjalan cepat ke mobil.

Sekali lagi Kai menghela nafas. Kenapa menyelesaikan satu masalah saja susah seperti ini?

.

.

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Choi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kali ini bibirnya membentuk lengkungan pelangi terbalik—walaupun terpaksa, tapi Kyungsoo sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaan itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Nak. Ini anakku, Sulli." balas Tuan Choi, menepuk bahu Sulli agar gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Choi Sulli imnida."

"Do Kyungsoo imnida."

Suara mereka berdua sama-sama enggan.

Walaupun Kyungsoo pintar menyembunyikan perasaan, di sisi lain ia juga peka terhadap apa yang dirasakan orang lain. Tuan Choi begitu ramah, menurutnya, tapi senyum anaknya tidak seperti yang ayahnya lakukan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dilakukan daripada berkunjung ke rumah relasi kerja ayahnya.

Selanjutnya, para orang tua terlibat dalam obrolan seru tentang bisnis. Sulli sibuk dengan ponselnya, Kyungsoo terdiam di sofa sebelah ibunya sambil sesekali menjawab apapun yang ditujukan untuknya, sementara Krystal yang katanya tidak ada urusan untuk bertemu Sulli sedang membaca koleksi komik di kamar Kyungsoo.

Lama-kelamaan Kyungsoo jengah.

"Kyungsoo, Sulli, kalian bisa ke ruang tengah untuk mengobrol. Panggil Krystal juga kalau bisa, ya!" ujar ayah Kyungsoo ramah. Sementara Tuan Choi hanya tersenyum.

Kyungsoo memasuki ruang tengah, diikuti Sulli yang tampak malas di belakangnya. Mata gadis itu tidak teralihkan dari ponsel pintar yang dipegangnya. Kyungsoo tidak ada apapun untuk dibicarakan, jadi ia hanya diam saja didepan gadis itu. Mereka terdiam sampai sekitar sepuluh detik sampai kemudian Sulli membuka percakapan.

"Kau punya pacar?"

Kyungsoo terdiam—ia butuh beberapa detik untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Punya? Atau tidak? Bukan Kyungsoo berpikiran macam-macam, tapi dengan perlakuan Kai yang ambigu… bolehkah ia mengatakan—

"Hey, kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Ah, maaf. Tidak, aku tidak punya pacar."

Sulli memainkan rambut panjang ikalnya, tidak lagi sepenuhnya fokus pada _smartphone _yang masih tergenggam. "Begitu. Aku ikut perjodohan."

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. "Perjodohan? Apa kau keberatan dengannya? Maksudku—biasanya orang yang ikut perjodohan akan…"

"Ya, aku tahu maksudmu." sela Sulli, gadis itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, seolah malu-malu untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "Tapi aku menyukai lelaki itu dan… em…"

"Lelaki itu juga menyukaimu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah—ia yakin tebakannya benar ketika melihat Sulli tersenyum kaku. Sulli tidak seburuk yang ia kira ternyata.

Tapi yang terjadi sebenarnya—gadis itu telah menempatkan diri ditengah situasi yang sulit.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Note **:

Geurae wolf, naega wolf, auuuuuuu, a~saranghaeyo~! Semuanya cakeeeppppp! _**CAKEP**_! Cakepun bin bangetun! YOHOOOWS! *menggila*

And... yah, saya mau curcol aja. First, I give a big thanks to **sonewbamin** [i love you!] because she helped me much. Second, oke, saya agak gimana gitu sama tmn2. Soalnya mereka tau kalo saya ChanBaek-hardcore-shipper tapi mreka mlah pada bikin HunBaek sama KaiBaek [yang of course saya jadi agak sebel gitu, mereka ngehanyutin di belakang sih] [ya itu sebenernya terserah mereka sih] [hidup mereka] [urusan mereka] [whatever] [masa labil].

Udah deh, daripada saya malah ngomong yang nggak-nggak. Ini salah saya juga yang terlalu egois sama ChanBaek [i love chanbaek couple so much].

* * *

Review yah? Please, your review is a support for make a next part, it's for real.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer © kimsangraa

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, dll~

N.B : Kai is a property of me of Kyungsoo / Kai is Kyungsoo's, dan sebaliknya, kkk.

Annyong, yeorobeun! Di sini reader pada pinter2 semua yaa [amin!] langsung bisa nebak apa yang terjadi di ff ini. Tapi di part ini saya perjelas kok masalahnya, hehe. Ini kayanya bisa sampe berchapter2, soalnya konflik baru muncul di sini-_-.

Anyway, **happy reading!**

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sesudah kepergian Tuan Choi dan Sulli.

Ia berjalan ke lantai atas dengan wajah biasa, berniat menuju ke kamarnya yang ia yakin Krystal masih ada di sana. Pintu kamar itu terbuka sedikit, kemudian Kyungsoo memasukinya tanpa minat, ia merasa bosan sekali di rumah.

Ia langsung melihat Krystal dengan rambut acak-acakannya, tubuh yang masih telungkup di atas kasur Kyungsoo, serta komik bertumpuk di sebelahnya, lalu Kyungsoo mendengar lagu _pop-rock _terputar dengan keras dari ponsel Krystal. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi—saudaranya yang satu ini memang 'sesuatu'.

"Jadi, apa Sulli bicara banyak?" tanya Krystal seraya berguling untuk menghadap Kyungsoo yang lalu mengangkat bahu. Lelaki berpipi sedikit tembam itu duduk di kursi depan meja belajarnya yang rapi.

"Dinilai dari sudut pandangku, lumayan banyak." jawab Kyungsoo. Krystal membalik tubuhnya—beberapa helai rambut menempel di lehernya. Alisnya terangkat heran. Seraya mengatur rambutnya, ia mengeluarkan pertanyaan lagi.

"Oke… Jadi, apa saja?"

"Perjodohan?"

"Wah," Krystal tersenyum kecut, "bahagia sekali sepertinya si Sulli."

"Iya, ia mengatakan kalau lelaki itu juga mencintainya." sela Kyungsoo, tertawa kecil dengan nada sedikit meremehkan, sementara Krystal dengan wajah _blank_-nya terdiam.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Krystal.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Aku hanya berkata kalau Sulli bilang lelaki itu juga mencintainya." kata Kyungsoo, dengan asal meminum jus melon dingin yang ada di atas meja belajarnya.

"Mwo? Hei… Tunggu dulu," jemari Krystal terangkat ragu di udara. Mulutnya membuka sedikit, tanda bahwa ia sedang berpikir; mungkin menyatukan berbagai informasi tidak sengaja yang selalu ia dapatkan. "…Onii-chan, apa ada temanmu yang… aneh belakangan ini?"

Kyungsoo berpikir. "Tidak. Tapi Kai sedang sakit dan ia telah tidak masuk selama beberapa hari. Tapi aku yakin ia hanya sedang lelah saja."

Krystal terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba ia berlari ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mengernyit heran. Krystal selalu beruntung, ia mendapatkan informasi dan selalu hanya ia yang tahu dari berbagai pihak. Keluarga Kim… Sekolah di tempat favorit… Tampan… Perjodohan…

Mendadak Krystal tidak ingin mengetahui apapun sekarang.

.

.

Pertama-tama, ia memang harus menenangkan dirinya. Jadi yang dilakukannya selama lima menit terakhir masuk kelas adalah mengambil nafas, lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Menarik lagi… menghembuskan lagi. Tangannya memegang erat pada masing-masing sikunya.

Krystal tahu ia harus membicarakan hal ini dengan seseorang. Ia sangat tidak mungkin berbicara pada Sulli—karena gadis itulah yang membuatnya terkena getah. Ia bisa berbicara pada Victoria atau Amber, tapi Krystal tidak begitu yakin. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membicarakannya dengan Luna.

Sepanjang yang ia tahu, Luna adalah orang yang enak diajak bicara. Krystal selalu datang pada Luna ketika ada masalah, dan topiknya pun tidak jauh-jauh dari Sulli.

"Jadi, ada apa, Krystal?"

"He?"

Luna tertawa renyah—sampai-sampai Krystal berpikir tidak ada yang tidak menyukai gadis manis yang satu ini.

"Dari tadi kau melihat ke arahku, Kryst. Aku yakin ada yang mau kau bicarakan denganku." kata Luna, melanjutkan sketsa tokoh komik yang digambarnya. Krystal sempat tertawa kecil.

"Memang ada. Sebaiknya kapan kita bisa bicara?" tanya Krystal. Luna tersenyum cerah.

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Apa… Miss You-Know-Who ada di sini?" tanya Krystal. Kalimat terakhirnya ditekan dalam intonasi yang perlahan, membuat Luna tertawa. Jelas Luna tahu siapa gadis yang dimaksud Krystal di sini—dipembicaraan mereka ini.

"Sepertinya ia ke perpus. Hei, memang kau pikir dia relasi Voldemort? Tapi tidak apa-apa. Di beberapa 'kesempatan' bahkan ia lebih seram dari Voldemort, hahaha~"

Krystal mencoba tertawa lepas, tapi pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari hal-hal yang akan diceritakannya pada Luna, jadi ia tertawa dengan wajah terpaksa.

"Baiklah. Begini… Kau tahu Sulli akan dijodohkan?" tanya Krystal. Luna menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar—matanya menatap intens mata Krystal, lalu ia mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak. Ia yang minta dijodohkan atau memang ia dijodohkan?" Luna bertanya balik. Krystal meringis.

"Kau begitu baik dalam hal ini; ia minta dijodohkan dengan cucu keluarga Kim yang terkenal." mulai Krystal. Ia menghela nafas panjang, sembari berharap cemas akan reaksi Luna. Tapi ia hanya melihat Luna mengangguk, jadi Krystal melanjutkan. "Aku mempunyai saudara. Kemarin aku berkunjung ke sekolahnya untuk menjemput saudaraku."

"Oke… Lalu?" tanggap Luna. Krystal melirik gambarnya—sepertinya Luna menggambar tokoh komik Shinichi Kudo.

"Lalu aku berkenalan dengan sahabatnya. Sahabatnya, menurut prakiraanku, ialah lelaki yang dimaksud Sulli. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku mempunyai _feeling _kalau saudaraku dan sahabatnya itu saling merasakan ketertarikan…" intonasi Krystal melemah. Luna menatapnya.

"Aku punya pikiran jika… Sulli dijodohkan dengan sahabat saudaramu itu?" tebak Luna. Krystal mengangguk-angguk.

"Daebak, kau pintar sekali. Itu benar. Sementara… ayah Sulli adalah relasi kerja ayah saudaraku itu." kata Krystal. Luna mengangguk paham—ia telah mengarsir rambut Shinichi.

"Jika A adalah kau, B adalah Sulli, C adalah saudaramu, dan D adalah sahabat saudaramu, lalu?"

"B dijodohkan dengan D, ayah B adalah teman ayah C, C dan D saling memiliki ketertarikan, aku dan D bisa dibilang teman."

"_Complicated—_" komentar Luna. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan sahabat saudaramu itu pada Sulli? Atau ia tahu ia dijodohkan? Atau…"

"Aku belum tahu pasti. Satu-satunya informasi yang bisa kupegang di sini adalah, cucu keluarga Kim itu tidak tahu dengan siapa ia dijodohkan." kata Krystal, dengan kepastian di wajahnya.

Luna menatapnya lagi. "Apa kau yakin sahabat saudaramu itu cucu keluarga Kim?" tanyanya.

"Yakin. Aku sudah mengecek _website _yang memuat pohon keluarga Kim, dan foto keluarganya, dan… oke, aku percaya itu dia." jawab Krystal, wajahnya jelas menyiratkan ia begitu lelah dengan pikiran ini. Luna tertawa.

"Jangan dianggap serius. Bagaimana kalau besok Minggu kita ke taman bermain?" ajak Luna—senyum cerah terpampang di wajahnya.

.

.

_Hari ini membosankan_, gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia menatap keluar jendela, lapangan basket penuh siswa yang sedang asyik memperebutkan sebuah bola berwarna oranye ditengah terik matahari. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, apa mereka tidak kepanasan? Bahkan di dalam ruang kelasnya yang teduh saja ia masih merasa kepanasan.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, dimana seorang lelaki sedang nyamannya menumpukan kepala pada lipatan tangan, tertidur pulas sepertinya. Kyungsoo memandang lagi buku paket sejarahnya, mencoba membaca dengan konsentrasi. Usahanya hampir berhasil kalau saja Sehun tidak masuk sambil berteriak.

"Jadi, kita akan melakukan _double date _di taman bermain!"

Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu mengelilingi kelas yang hanya berisi dirinya dan dua orang lain—Kai dan Kyungsoo—lalu melonjak-lonjak gembira. Kyungsoo mengangkat pandangan dari buku sejarah tebal dihadapannya.

"Kau habis menelepon Luhan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk kuat-kuat, sembari menggoda Kai yang tidur di mejanya.

"Yap, Luhan! Hei, bagaimana dengan kalian? Ikut kan?" tanya Sehun, kali ini menjawil pipi Kai. Lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu mengeluh malas seraya mendorong Sehun menjauh.

"Sebentar, tadi kau bilang 'kita akan _double date_', itu menunjukkan kau sudah meresmikanku dan Kyungsoo ikut. Sekarang, kau bertanya 'bagaimana dengan kalian'? Maksudmu apa?" balas Kai dengan suara serak.

"Hehe~ Maksudku adalah, kalian pasti bisa kan?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo tidak menemukan alasan apapun yang membuatnya tidak mengikuti kencan ganda ini, jadi didalam hati ia memutuskan ikut saja. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengiyakan, ia dapat mendengar Kai berbicara.

"Mungkin bisa, mungkin tidak."

"Lho, kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi jangan berharap terlalu tinggi, Sehun. Nanti jatuhnya sakit." kata Kai, ekspresinya terlihat mengejek. Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya dengan gerakan lucu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan ia menyadari ekspresi Kyungsoo yang tampak kecewa.

"Hei, lihat, Kyungsoo ingin ikut, Kai. Bagaimana bisa kau mengecewakannya dengan berkata begitu?" goda Sehun dengan _smirk_ menyebalkan di wajah tampannya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo sejenak—wajahnya terlihat penuh makna.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, Kai." protes Kyungsoo dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Aku punya ide," kata Kai, bibirnya membentuk seringai. "Ide yang bagus."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Oh, tidak."

.

.

Luhan terpana. Dari awal, ia sudah mendapat informasi dari Sehun jika Kai dan Kyungsoo resmi ikut. Tapi sekarang… Ya, Kai memang ada, bahkan ia terlihat super tampan. Tapi di samping lelaki itu, seorang gadis berambut coklat tua dengan _dress_ warna aprikot?

"Nngg… Ia Kai, kan? Kenapa ia malah membawa gadis itu? Mana Kyungsoo?" tanyanya, kebingungan.

"Ia Kyungsoo, Hanie-hyung. Kami melakukan permainan, ia kalah dan mendapat hukuman. Kai memutuskan untuk mengubahnya menjadi seorang gadis dalam kencan ini," Sehun menjelaskan sembari terkikik.

Luhan mendapati dirinya menahan tawa ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo yang memancarkan rasa malu sekaligus kesal. Luhan mendekati Kai dan Kyungsoo sembari berpikir kemeja warna biru _jeans _yang dipakai Kai tampak mahal.

"Siapa namamu, manis?" tanyanya, bermaksud menggoda Kyungsoo. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah pukulan keras di punggungnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara Kai, hyung! Ia menyebalkan!" ujar Kyungsoo—memberikan sebuah pukulan lagi di lengan Kai yang selanjutnya mengaduh.

"Tapi, lihatlah! Kau cocok sekali dengan _dress _ini! Aku tidak pernah menyangka seorang Kyungsoo yang jarang berolahraga bisa memiliki pinggul dan bahu sesempit ini!" tawa Luhan, terdengar mengenaskan ditelinga Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang dengan terpaksa berdandan seperti seorang gadis itu menghela nafas.

"Diamlah, Luhan." ucapnya lirih. Tapi Luhan mencari mati.

"Kakimu barusan di-_wax_? Halus sekali sepertinya~"

"Menyedihkan sekali! Aku tidak akan mau diajak main seperti itu!" balas Kyungsoo, sengit.

"Ah, si manis marah rupanya." goda Luhan lagi. Alis Kyungsoo membentuk lengkungan marah. Betapa ia tidak suka diejek oleh saudaranya sendiri. Ia hampir saja melangkahkan kakinya yang dibalut _flat shoes_ meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Biarkan saja, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau begitu marah? Toh, kau terlihat benar-benar manis." bisik Kai tepat ditelinganya. Yah, ia mampu menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sekarang terdiam malu. Luhan tersenyum.

"Darimana kita mulai? Jet-coaster?" tanyanya, terdengar sangat riang diantara pengunjung dan suasana yang ramai.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Krystal dan Luna juga sedang di taman bermain. Mereka melepaskan segala masalah, tertawa lepas dimana saja. Beruntungnya Krystal mengenal seorang Luna yang bisa mengerti segala situasi. Seperti kali ini, Luna terlihat sangat santai, itu membantu perasaan Krystal juga.

Mereka melakukan sesuatu sesuai kehendak hati mereka di sini. Mereka membeli berbagai aksesoris, membeli dua lolipop besar, membeli apapun yang mereka suka. Mereka berdua sedang menertawakan badut ketika lalu Krystal menabrak seorang gadis.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak melihat jalan—?"

"Krystal?!"

"Onii…chan? Luhan-oppa! Kai-ssi! Dan…" Krystal menunjuk Sehun dengan senyuman ragu.

Sehun membungkuk sedikit. "Oh Sehun imnida."

"Jung Krystal imnida. Ini temanku, Park Luna. Jadi, apa yang terjadi di sini, Oppa?!" tanya Krystal, dengan brutal menggoyangkan kedua lengan Luhan—membuat Sehun berpikir apa Krystal lebih kuat dibanding Luhan.

"Berhenti, Krystal! Kami sedang _double date_. Kai-ssi dan Kyungsoo memainkan sesuatu—aku tidak tahu apa—dan Kyungsoo kalah, maka hukumannya ia menjadi seorang gadis dalam kencan ini." jelas Luhan. Krystal menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap Krystal.

Krystal tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ia terpaksa berjongkok untuk menahan tawanya. "Tunggu, jadi Kyungsoo-ssi seorang lelaki?" tanya Luna. Kai, Sehun, dan Luhan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ia terlihat manis, aku bersumpah!" kata Krystal, di sela-sela tawanya yang tidak kunjung berhenti. "Tapi… ia terlihat aneh karena matanya terlihat kesal!"

Mereka tertawa bersama—kecuali Kyungsoo yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Luna tidak kelupaan satu hal.

_Dengan cara Krystal memanggil, aku yakin Kyungsoo dan Luhan adalah saudaranya. 'Kai-ssi'? Ia pasti teman mereka semua. Sehun? Ia terlihat baik-baik saja. Berarti masalah di sini adalah Kai dan Kyungsoo. Melihat wajah Kai, aku merasa—_

Lamunan Luna berhenti ketika Krystal menepuk bahunya. Ia kembali tersenyum seperti biasa—mengabaikan apa yang berputar-putar dalam otaknya.

"Ayo kita kembali bermain," ajak Krystal. Luna mengangguk, menyadari ternyata Kyungsoo, Kai, Luhan, dan Sehun sudah menuju arah yang berlawanan karena mereka akan kembali bermain. Tapi Luna benar-benar harus menyampaikan ini pada Krystal.

"Krystal, aku rasa, Sulli adalah permasalahan serius."

.

.

Setelah hari menyenangkan mereka di taman bermain, Kai memutuskan akan langsung pulang ke rumahnya karena merasa sangat capek. Sehun, satu-satunya orang yang membawa mobil, mengantar Kyungsoo pulang terlebih dahulu, lalu Luhan, baru Kai yang akan diantarnya. Ia menghela nafas, mencuri lirik ke arah Kai yang memejamkan matanya.

"Sehun… Bagaimana ini? Mereka mau mengajakku ke jamuan makan malam dengan keluarga Choi…" desah Kai malas. Sehun dapat menangkap rasa lelah yang sangat tersirat diucapannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aneh, jaman sekarang kenapa masih ada perjodohan? Apa enaknya sih dijodohkan?" tanya Sehun seraya menjilat bibirnya. Ia melambatkan laju mobil ketika melihat lampu merah.

"Tambahkan satu pertanyaan lagi, kenapa harus aku yang ikut? Sehun, bisakah kau bawa aku ke tempat yang lain?" tanya Kai. Sehun mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke setiran mobil _sport_-nya yang berwarna hitam itu.

"Bukankah kau akan dikecam banyak pihak jika tidak datang? Kurasa ini jamuan besar, sampai mengundang juga pemilik perusahaan manufaktur terbesar keempat di Korea," kata Sehun terdengar ragu.

"Ah, benar juga… Sial…" dengus Kai, pandangannya terlihat hampa. Sehun menghela nafas diam-diam. Jika keadaannya membantu, ia bisa saja membawa Kai keluar dari Seoul. Masalah di sini adalah keluarga Kai yang sangat disegani. Jadi jika Kai bertindak seenaknya, ia akan mendapat banyak masalah.

"Kau sebenarnya terkenal. Jika kau mau mengecek emailmu, mungkin sudah banyak manajemen artis yang menawarkan kerjasama. Apalagi tampangmu tidak bisa dibilang jelek, dan kau memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus untuk menjadi model." kata Sehun seraya menyalakan _road_-_sign _ke kiri.

Kai meneguk _softdrink _miliknya. "Terimakasih, Sehun. Omong-omong, itu tidak membantu sama sekali."

"Lalu… Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun pelan, berharap pertanyaannya tidak salah untuk kondisi seperti ini. Jika salah toh, Kai memang harus menghadapi ini, kan?

"Aku tidak tahu, Hun. Yang pasti, ialah yang ada di hatiku sekarang. Sialan, ini sudah masuk kawasan rumahku. Lambatkan jalannya, Sehun." ujar Kai malas.

Sehun menginjak kopling untuk mengganti ke gigi yang lebih rendah. Mobilnya melaju pelan dikeheningan sore. Tidak terasa, mereka berdua sudah berada di depan rumah Kai yang mewah. Dari luar pagar, Kai bisa melihat garasinya tertutup. Berarti kedua orang tuanya sudah di rumah.

"Terimakasih, Hun. Aku duluan," kata Kai seraya membuka pintu. Sehun mengangguk, ia memperhatikan Kai yang berjalan lemas ke pagar tinggi. Kasihan Kai, kasihan, batinnya. Tapi ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa dalam situasi ini, karena ia bukanlah seseorang diantara dua pihak itu.

Sehun menghela nafas. Tidak sampai semenit kemudian, mobilnya sudah menjauhi rumah Kai.

.

.

"Jongin! Eomma kira kau akan pulang malam!"

Kai menoleh malas. Eommanya dalam balutan blus bergaris tampak sangat menyebalkan. "Hm." jawabnya, tetap dalam intonasi malas.

"Cepat siap-siap! Jas, kemeja, dan celanamu sudah ada di dalam kamar," ujar Nyonya Kim. Ia tidak sabar melihat kelakuan anaknya yang seperti membuang-buang waktu. "Cepatlah, Jongin!"

"Eomma tidak tahu!" teriak Kai tiba-tiba. Ia berhenti di tangga paling bawah. Nyonya Kim terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang Eomma tidak tahu?" tanya Nyonya Kim. Ia mendekati Kai perlahan, sosok anaknya itu masih membelakangi.

"Eomma tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku! Eomma selalu bilang ini semua demi kebaikanku!" intonasi Kai masih tinggi. Ia tidak mau membalikkan tubuh, ia ingin menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Bukankah semua ini memang baik? Kau akan dapat warisan yang sangat banyak!" balas Nyonya Kim. Nadanya terdengar memaksa.

"Uang! Itulah yang kalian semua bicarakan! Uang, uang, dan uang! Apa Eomma pikir kebahagiaanku bisa dibeli dengan uang?!"

Nyonya Kim tertegun. Ia melihat bahu anaknya yang tampak lemas. Tapi ia tidak mau menolak, perjodohan ini akan menjadi peristiwa yang menjanjikan bagi masa depan anaknya. Bukan, bukan hanya bagi Jongin, tapi bagi perusahaan mereka juga.

"Eomma tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, Jongin. Tapi yang kau katakan tidak benar. Kami melakukan ini benar-benar demi masa depanmu." jawab Nyonya Kim seraya menahan emosinya.

"Ya, ya, ya! Teruslah membeberkan kebohongan! _There's no place for liar in the last_!" teriak Kai pada akhirnya. Ia berlari ke lantai atas. Ia ingin meninggalkan semuanya dibawah. Ia ingin menginjak-injak semuanya dibawah.

Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu.

.

.

**TBC**

**Author's babbling** :

Yaaay, part ini selesai~ gimana, udah mudeng masalahnya? Kalo belum mudeng, coba deh ditulis di kertas. A itu gimana, B itu gimana, terus C sama D-nya. Hehehe. Saya agak khawatir soalnya banyak temen yang saya coba ceritain lewat omongan nggak mudeng-_-.

Kalo saya sendiri mungkin ganti kalimatnya itu jadi, there is no place for betrayal, kkk *bermaksudmenyindirseorangteman*. And… Lagunya Jay Park yang Joah bagus ya? Wahaha.

Well, kayanya itu aja deh. Review, gimana?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer plot © kimsangraa

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, dll~

N.B : Kai is a property of Kyungsoo / Kai is Kyungsoo's, dan sebaliknya.

Oke, tanpa banyak omong, **happy reading**!

.

.

Keluarga Jung juga diundang ternyata.

Gedung lantai dua, dimana tempat jamuan makan itu diadakan, terlihat mewah sekali. Di sudut-sudutnya ada taman kecil dengan banyak batu hias berwarna putih, lalu bunga plastik yang berwarna-warni juga terlihat indah. Krystal berjalan perlahan melewati tamu-tamu yang lain, sambil sesekali tersenyum. Sosoknya yang tidak mengumbar kecantikan malah justru terlihat bersinar diantara gadis lainnya.

Keluarga Jung berada satu meja dengan keluarga Lee. Ia melihat meja paling depan yang berjarak dua meja darinya, terdapat tulisan Choi dan Kim. Krystal membetulkan ujung _dress_-nya sebelum duduk. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling gedung. Ia tidak membawa _earphone_, jadi ia merasa bosan.

Krystal memutuskan bertanya pada kakak perempuannya yang juga ikut jamuan makan ini. "Eonni, ini sebenarnya acara apa?" bisiknya.

Kakaknya, Jung Jessica, menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga bernasib sama denganmu tadi; begitu pulang kuliah, Mom menyuruhku langsung mandi dan ganti baju. Aku sempat melihat undangannya di mobil. Acara jamuan makan biasa."

"Oh…" Krystal menganggukkan kepala. "Siapa tuan rumahnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Keluarga Choi. Mungkin yang dimaksud adalah keluarga Sulli." jawab Jessica sembari melirik jam tangan peraknya. Krystal mengernyit. Untuk apa keluarga Choi mengadakan jamuan makan tiba-tiba seperti ini?

"Krystal, duduk yang rapi. Keluarga Kim selaku tamu utama sudah datang." bisik Nyonya Jung yang berada di samping kanannya. Krystal mengangguk. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dalam posisi yang anggun untuk seorang gadis.

Hei, tunggu sebentar, 'keluarga Kim selaku tamu utama'?

Krystal melihat pintu masuk besar yang dibuka dengan lebar, menyambut sebuah keluarga. Kepala keluarganya tampak tersenyum, begitu juga dengan nyonyanya. Seorang lelaki di belakang mereka juga tersenyum, tapi Krystal tahu senyum itu begitu dipaksakan. Orang itu, Kai.

_Ini buruk sekali_, batin Krystal. _Benar-benar buruk_.

Lalu ia menatap Kai. Tidak diduga, lelaki itu balas menatapnya. Untunglah Krystal dapat membaca apa yang berusaha disampaikan Kai lewat tatapan mata.

_Kita __**harus **__bertemu dan berbicara_.

.

.

Ketika tamu lainnya sedang menikmati hiburan yang ada, Krystal dan Kai masing-masing keluar diam-diam. Kelihatannya mereka hanya akan ke toilet, tapi langkah keduanya sama-sama menuju sebuah tempat. Selanjutnya, mereka bertemu di atap gedung mewah berlantai delapan itu.

Krystal mendengus. "Jika aku sedang berada di permainan tornado atau jet-coaster mungkin tidak apa-apa. Tapi tempat tinggi seperti ini…aku tidak suka."

Kai meliriknya. Ia sedang menumpukan setengah berat badan ke lengan yang disandarkannya pada pagar pembatas berpernis hitam mengkilap itu. "Kalau begitu duduklah. Kau tidak bisa melihat kebawah kan jika duduk." balasnya. Krystal menggeleng.

"Lantainya kotor."

"Kalau begitu berdirilah di belakang."

"Hmm…" Krystal membawa tubuhnya beberapa langkah ke belakang. Ia dapat merasakan angin malam berhembus melewati tubuhnya. Untunglah ia membawa kardigan milik Jessica ke tempat ini, jadi Kai tidak perlu membuka jasnya untuk—hey, hey, apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Jadi, dari awal kau sudah tahu perjodohan ini?" tanya Kai memulai.

"Begini, aku memang salah satu teman dekat Sulli. Tapi, aku hanya tahu Sulli akan dijodohkan dengan cucu keluarga Kim. Dan aku tidak bisa memastikan siapa 'Kim' yang dimaksud." sanggah Krystal. Kai tidak menjawab langsung, ia memandang hampa ke kejauhan yang hanya terlihat gedung-gedung lain.

"Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud menyalahkanmu." kata Kai setelah terdiam beberapa detik. Suara seraknya membuat Krystal terdiam sejenak, mencoba mendalami karakter seorang lelaki tampan yang sedang bingung ini.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau mau bicarakan denganku di sini?" tanya Krystal seraya merapatkan kardigan. Ia tahu, angin malam tidak baik untuk tubuhnya yang cenderung mudah sakit.

"…aku tidak tahu. Mungkin meminta saran."

Krystal terdiam. Ia mendengar Kai menghela nafas sembari menunduk, membuat surai coklatnya menutupi sebagian wajah Kai. Krystal lantas mendekatinya, mengambil tempat di sebelah Kai sembari ikut menyenderkan lengan dipagar.

"Ini bukan saran, tapi aku tahu, ini berat." katanya sembari menatap ke langit.

Kai mengangguk perlahan.

"Tapi aku ada pertanyaan. Kau sudah tahu sejak kapan kalau kau akan dijodohkan?" tanya Krystal.

"Seminggu yang lalu sepertinya. Yah, sejak aku tidak masuk sekolah." jawab Kai, tetap menunduk. Tapi hal itu membuat Krystal bisa menatapnya dengan leluasa, karena gadis itu jadi tidak perlu mendongak.

"Lalu… kenapa kau hari ini tetap jalan-jalan dengan Onii-chan kalau kau tahu selanjutnya seperti ini? Bukankah rasanya lebih berat?" tanya Krystal.

"…"

"Apa kau tidak bisa melepasnya? Apa kau tidak rela?"

"…ya… mungkin seperti itu."

"Apa kau tahu jika Sulli adalah gadis yang tidak mudah menyerah demi mendapat apa yang diinginkannya?"

"Jadi, maksudmu, hidupku akan terus dihantui olehnya sampai aku menerimanya?"

Kai menatap langsung pada iris coklat terang milik Krystal. Gadis berambut coklat tua itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Walaupun ia tidak punya rasa pada Kai, toh ia tetap mengakui kalau bertatapan dengan sosok tampan itu agaknya mempengaruhi kecepatan detak jantungnya.

"Iya… Tapi sejak kemarin aku sudah punya ide untuk ini…" jawab Krystal, kalimat akhirnya memberi Kai setitik harapan.

"Apa?"

"Hmmm… Tergantung seberapa besar kepercayaanmu padaku dalam menjalankan siasat ini." jawab Krystal, tersenyum percaya diri. Ia mengatakan tentang rencananya dalam intonasi pelan. Kai mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya. Ia berharap besar pada rencana ini.

.

.

Jamuan makan resmi ditutup oleh Tuan Choi. Para tamu sudah pada pulang, tinggal beberapa lagi yang masih duduk dan mengobrol santai. Sulli mengibaskan rambut hitam panjangnya, lalu meminum _cocktail _yang masih tersisa sedikit di gelasnya. Selanjutnya, ia menatap Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi, Kai-ssi?" tanyanya dalam intonasi lembut. Kai—yang berusaha keras untuk tidak mengeluarkan tatapan kesal—menatap Sulli dengan pandangan sedikit datar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi mungkin tidak bisa sering-sering. Gadisku akan marah jika aku bertemu sering-sering dengan gadis lain." jawab Kai, tersenyum kecil. Sulli mengernyitkan dahi. Berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapat, Kai sedang tidak memiliki kekasih. Tapi… ini?

"Kai-ssi sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Sulli. Harapannya sedikit ternodai oleh retakan.

"Iya, tentu saja aku punya kekasih." jawab Kai, setengah mati berharap agar kebohongannya sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Tubuh Sulli agak menegang. Gadis itu mengeratkan kepalannya yang berada di bawah meja. "Tapi kata… well, asisten pribadimu, kau sedang tidak punya kekasih."

"Ah, itu…" Kai memaksakan sedikit tawa. "Itu kan masalah pribadi. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, mereka akan nyaman bercerita tentang kekasihnya di depan orang tua. Tapi aku tidak."

"Jadi, siapa kekasihmu?" tanya Sulli tanpa aba-aba. Matanya menatap onyx Kai langsung, tapi Kai malah mengalihkan pandangan ke bagian belakang yang masih ramai.

"Ah, itu. Ia kekasihku, cantik ya?" tunjuknya. Sulli mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kai. Gadis yang ditunjuk sedang tertawa. Manis sekali, manis. Sulli terdiam kaget, melihat Kai tersenyum ke arah gadis itu, dan gadis itupun membalas senyuman dari Kai.

Gadis itu berambut coklat tua, panjang dan agak ikal. Ia memiliki wajah idaman semua gadis—yang bahkan Sulli sendiri mengidamkannya dalam hati—_good looking at all_. Siapa sangka, heh, gadis itu adalah Jung Krystal?

.

.

Setelah acara jamuan makan itu benar-benar selesai, Kai harus sedikit berakting. Ia mengobrol dengan Krystal sejenak, sembari mencoba memunculkan sinar antusias di matanya. Ia juga berusaha mengabaikan tatapan Sulli yang sepertinya tidak suka, atau bagaimana. Saat berpisah dengan Krystal, ia terpaksa mengecup dahi Krystal demi jalannya siasat dari gadis itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya, manis?" katanya, seraya dikeraskan agar Sulli mendengar. Krystal mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan." jawab Krystal, lalu Kai mengangguk. Lelaki itu segera berjalan keluar gedung dimana mobil _sport _Sehun yang sudah menunggu, karena sebelumnya Kai sudah menelepon Sehun agar menjemputnya.

Kai melihat dari luar jendela mobil, Sehun memakai kaos merah tanpa lengan yang menampakkan kulit putih pucatnya. Ketika Kai masuk, Sehun menyalakan mobil.

"Jadi… apa yang sudah kau rencanakan dengan gadis bernama Krystal itu, Jong?" tanya Sehun.

"Hmm, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai perlahan. Sehun menggerakkan kopling dan mobilnya mulai meninggalkan halaman gedung itu.

"Seseorang yang detik sebelumnya tersenyum cerah lalu sesudahnya kembali terlihat lemah bukankah orang yang sedang memainkan kebohongan?" tanya Sehun balik. Ia dapat melihat Kai melepas jas hitamnya.

"Yah… kau benar. Sejak kapan kau jadi pintar begini?" tanya Kai. Sehun tertawa.

"Sejak aku lebih membuka mata tentang dunia luar—"

"—karena di sana ada Luhan?"

"Eung… diamlah. Jadi apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

Kai menghela nafas berat. "Dia memintaku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya. Karena Sulli adalah teman dekatnya, ia sedikit yakin Sulli tidak akan tega mengambilku darinya."

"Mmmm…" jawab Sehun, masih meletakkan fokus pada jalanan di depannya. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Kyungsoo." jawab Kai pelan.

"Aku akan meneleponnya kalau begitu. Mungkin ia bisa ikut kita jalan-jalan sebentar malam ini." kata Sehun, lalu menyalakan _road sign _ke kiri, untuk berhenti sebentar.

Kai mengangguk, sembari memijat dahinya yang terasa penat, ia melihat Sehun mengambil ponselnya. Kemudian, saat Sehun menelepon Kyungsoo, Kai melihat keluar seraya menghela nafas datar. Ia melihat majalah otomotif di atas _dashboard _dan membukanya, membacanya sekilas.

"Oke, dirumahnya ada ia dan Luhan. Orang tuanya sedang keluar kota. Kita ke sana?" tanya Sehun. Kai mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu…" ia menguap. "Kita ke sana."

.

.

Sehun memencet bel rumah keluarga Do. Sekali, tidak ada jawaban. Baru ketika ia memencetnya dua kali berturut-turut, suara lembut menyahuti.

"Yaaa~ Tunggu sebentar~!"

Ia yakin itu suara Luhan. Sehun tersenyum sendiri mendengarnya. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Kai. Bukan apa-apa, hanya jarang-jarang ia dapat melihat Kai memakai pakaian formal seperti ini. Lelaki itu terlihat tampan sekali, apalagi dengan mata yang terpejam lelah. Sehun yakin Kyungsoo akan merona melihatnya.

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan Luhan yang manis hanya dengan kaos putih dan celana selutut, dengan senyuman juga.

"Silahkan masuk, Sehun, Kai-ssi. Kyungsoo sedang membuat makanan untuk kita, jadi ia sekarang ada di dapur." kata Luhan lembut.

"Oh, tapi Kai baru saja dari jamuan makan." kata Sehun, reflek. Luhan membulatkan mulutnya—matanya ikut membulat lucu, imut sekali sampai-sampai Sehun ingin menculiknya.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya… Tapi di sana aku hanya makan sedikit. Tenang saja, aku masih bisa makan. Apalagi yang membuatnya Kyungsoo." sahut Kai, tersenyum. "Ah iya, panggil aku Kai saja."

"Oke. Masuklah dulu." kata Luhan, tangannya terbuka untuk mempersilahkan Sehun dan Kai masuk. Mereka berdua melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak dengan rapi, lalu memasuki rumah Kyungsoo yang rapi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di sini, Lu?" tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangkat bahu.

"Tadi saat aku sampai di rumah, ibuku sudah siap mengantarku ke rumah Kyungsoo yang sendirian malam ini untuk menemaninya." jawab Luhan.

"Apa memang selalu begitu? Kalian kan sudah besar, dan tentunya sudah bisa mengurus diri sendiri jika sendirian di rumah." sela Kai.

"Emm… Biasanya memang saling menemani, sih." jawab Luhan seraya menggaruk rambut belakangnya.

Kai terdiam, lalu menuruti nalurinya—langsung menuju bagian dapur, meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan berdua di ruang tamu. Kai dapat menghirup aroma _spaghetti _yang sudah matang, dan juga kimchi. Ia melihat sosok mungil Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya, dalam balutan apron yang membuatnya tampak keibuan.

Astaga, betapa ia mencintai sosok ini.

"Kyungsoo…"

Sosok bermata bulat itu menoleh. Ia mendapati Kai dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam dengan ikat pinggang hitam. Ditambah matanya yang sayu—terlihat lelah—demi Tuhan, Kai terlihat sangat, sangat tampan.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya diam, lalu mematikan kompor yang diatasnya ada panci mengepul, selanjutnya ia melepas apron dan menggantungnya. Kyungsoo mendekati Kai, meletakkan tangannya di sekeliling dasi hitam yang dipakai Kai, melepasnya dengan perlahan.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya, aku merasa sangat lelah." jawab Kai, ia menghela nafas. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, lalu dengan mata bulatnya yang tampak bersinar lembut, ia berkata.

"Aku tahu ini bukan Kai yang biasanya. Tapi ketika kau merasa lelah seperti ini, kau bisa memelukku."

Serta-merta, Kai menggerakkan lengannya untuk memeluk Kyungsoo. Untuk mendapatkan kehangatan lebih dari sosok ini. Kai membenamkan wajahnya tepat di lekukan antara leher dan bahu Kyungsoo, mencoba menghirup aroma khas yang dimiliki sosok bermata bulat ini.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau merasa baikan?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah beberapa detik. Kai mengangguk setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari lekukan yang menggoda itu.

"Lebih dari baikan," jawab Kai, tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana kau bisa semanis ini, hm?" lanjutnya, seraya menggesekkan pucuk hidungnya dengan pucuk hidung Kyungsoo yang lucu. Lelaki manis itu tertawa dengan merdunya.

"Sekarang makan dulu, ne? Luhan-hyung dan Sehun sudah mengintip kita dari tadi." kata Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Sehun muncul dari balik tembok dengan cengiran tak berdosa. Kai mengangguk.

"Tentu, sayang." ujarnya, memberikan kecupan sekilas di kening Kyungsoo.

Selanjutnya, Luhan membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan makanan. _Spaghetti _kimchi yang dibuat Kyungsoo dituangkan ke piring besar. Mereka makan bersama, dengan sesekali gurauan dan pujian atas lezatnya makanan yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

.

.

Beruntunglah Luhan menyimpan beberapa bajunya di rumah Kyungsoo, jadi Kai bisa meminjam salah satu bajunya yang terlihat longgar dan memakainya setelah ia mandi dengan air panas yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

Sehun sendiri sedang asyik bermanja-manja dengan Luhan di depan televisi yang menyiarkan acara _variety_. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, sesekali melihat pintu kamar mandi dimana Kai sedang membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau kau mau, masuk saja, Kyung." goda Luhan yang menyadari sepupunya ini terus mencuri lirik.

"A—apa-apaan!" kata Kyungsoo keras. Wajahnya sedikit merona ketika kelakuannya tertangkap basah.

"Oh iya, kau kan belum pernah melihat Kai _shirtless_. Kapan-kapan kuajak kau dan Kai ke pantai, hahaha." kata Sehun, ikut-ikutan menggoda. Kyungsoo mendecih.

"Kau juga belum pernah melihat Luhan-hyung _shirtless_ kan, Hun? Kukira kau akan mimisan melihatnya. Dadanya begitu putih mulus." balas Kyungsoo cuek. Sehun terdiam, melirik canggung ke arah Luhan yang menunduk malu. Pipinya merona lucu, menggemaskan sekali.

"Ah, Luhan! Kenapa kau lucu sekali!?" teriak Sehun sembari memeluk Luhan erat. Yang dipeluk hanya membulatkan matanya menyadari tubuh Sehun begitu hangat.

"Sudahlahhhhh! Jika kalian mau bermesraan, ke kamarku saja!" kata Kyungsoo. Sehun menyeringai.

"Jadi tidak apa jika kami baru keluar besok dan kamarmu sudah sangat berantakan?" tanyanya, terdengar sangat menyebalkan ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Jaga omonganmu, Sehun. Kau masih sekolah menengah." bisik Luhan. Sehun merengut lucu seraya melepaskan Luhan dari pelukannya.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda." kata Sehun. Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidah melihatnya, disusul suara pintu terbuka. Kai keluar dengan kaos longgar milik Luhan dan celana selutut warna hitam yang juga dipinjamnya dari orang yang sama.

"Cukup kan?" tanya Luhan. Kai mengangguk.

"Terimakasih, hyung. Ini pas untukku." jawab Kai seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk.

"Syukurlah. Berarti dugaanku benar, karena kaos itu terlalu besar untukku." kata Luhan sambil tersenyum senang. Saat itu pula, Kyungsoo sadar ia telah memerhatikan Kai dalam waktu lama. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya seraya mendengus—dan tiba-tiba matanya sudah bertemu dengan mata Sehun.

"Ehem, jadi…" Kyungsoo mengabaikan tatapan menyebalkan Sehun. "Kalian mau menginap di sini?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Kai dan Sehun, serempak. Kyungsoo membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf 'o', sementara Luhan menahan tawa mendengar jawaban polos dari dua orang teman Kyungsoo itu.

"Apa kalian gila? Besok kan sekolah!"

"Apa kau lupa? Besok kan sekolah diliburkan karena ada seminar guru-guru." kata Sehun sambil menjilat bibir merah jambunya—Luhan menganggapnya seksi—dan Kyungsoo termangu dengan mulut membuka.

"Oh? Begitu?"

"Jadi, kami bisa menginap di sini, kan?" tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk, malu ketika Kai menatapnya dengan senyuman maklum.

"T-tentu." jawab Kyungsoo.

.

.

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**Author's babbling :**

Alright, part 6 selesai.

Di sini saya nggak buat Krystal jahat lho ya. Jadi yang Krystal-biased nggak usah khawatir, saya juga suka Krystal soalnya, kkk.

Saya pengen tanya nih, enaknya siapa yang jadi pacar aslinya Krystal? Masa Amber? Kok saya agak gimana gitu ya •^• saya juga nggak begitu tau f(x) dan couple-nya sih -_-.

Ya sudahlah… *nyanyi.

Review, pretty please?:) Karena akhir-akhir ini saya melihat lebih banyak orang yang semangat kalo disuruh nge-bash daripada review, anda masuk bagian mana?:)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer plot © kimsangraa

Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, dll~

N.B : Kai is a property of Kyungsoo / Kai is Kyungsoo's, dan sebaliknya.

Oke, tanpa banyak omong, **happy reading**!

.

.

"**Kai, kau tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan."**

Kai melihat wajah seorang kakek-kakek yang terlihat serius. Kai menggeleng-geleng gelisah, kakinya berlari tapi langkahnya tidak kunjung sampai. Tiba-tiba bayangan Kyungsoo datang, ia meraung; suaranya menggema sampai di otak Kai.

"**Kai… Jangan—hiks—tinggalkan aku… Kumohon…!"**

Kai tidak bisa memilih akan kemana ketika dilihatnya dua lubang gua berada di depannya. Ia memilih lubang tanpa laba-laba di sisinya, ketika itu ia melihat ibunya dalam wujud sangat besar.

"**Kim Jongin, turuti perintah Eomma atau Kyungsoo dalam bahaya!"**

Kai terus berlari tanpa mendengarkan teriakan sang ibu. Langkahnya menjadi lebih pelan seiring dengan paru-parunya yang meminta oksigen lebih banyak. Wajahnya berpeluh tanda sangat lelah, tapi ada dinding mengejar di belakangnya. Ia melihat Sulli dengan topeng dan seringai.

"**Hahaha, apa kau bisa lepas dariku, Kai…ssi?"**

Ia ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tersendat-sendat. Yang ada malah air mata keluar dengan cepat dari kedua sudut _onyx_ tajamnya. Tubuhnya terasa dingin saat ia keluar dari lubang itu, dihembus oleh angin yang bernyanyi kejam terhadapnya.

"**Oppa… maafkan aku…"**

Ia segera menoleh ke samping kanan dan terkejut melihat Krystal dalam balutan _dress _panjang warna putih, sedang diborgol ke sebuah tiang. Kai melihat bekas air mata di wajah lelah Krystal, serta darah-darah yang ada di sekitar gadis itu.

Kai berlari lagi merasakan angin mendorongnya. Ia terengah-engah dalam langkahnya menjauhi semua itu, tapi tiba-tiba ia melihat sosok Sehun yang tengah duduk di sebuah sofa panjang. Di sampingnya ada Luhan yang hanya ditutupi selimut, sedang memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah lelaki berkulit putih itu.

"**Kai, nikmati permainan kami! Hahaha!"**

.

.

.

.

"JONGIN!"

Lelaki itu membuka matanya secara tergesa. Ia terengah-engah, peluh mengalir di pelipisnya yang berkeringat, sampai menetes melewati dagu dan jatuh ke bantal yang ada dibawahnya. Ia melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan khawatir sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau… mimpi buruk?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas. Kai masih enggan berbicara—ia melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang ada di ruangan itu juga. Semuanya terlihat khawatir.

"Kau tadi terus menerus bergumam tidak jelas. Pasti mimpi buruk." kata Sehun pelan. Ia mendekati Kai yang masih terbaring. Luhan masih setia duduk di kursi yang ada di kamar tamu itu.

"Demam… Tiga puluh delapan koma tujuh derajat." ujar Kyungsoo, memerhatikan benda tipis panjang berisi air raksa itu. Kai tersadar Kyungsoo baru saja menarik lembut _thermometer _dari sela bibirnya.

"Astaga. Mau kubawa ke rumah sakit agar langsung mendapat infus?" tanya Sehun. Kai menggeleng perlahan, mencoba mendudukkan dirinya sendiri dengan susah payah karena kepalanya terasa bergoyang.

"Aku memang mimpi buruk." ia mulai menjelaskan dengan suara serak. "Semua orang mengecamku, kecuali Kyungsoo. Bahkan kau juga," ia menatap Sehun datar, lalu pandangannya mengarah ke Luhan.

"Aku…juga?" tanya lelaki berparas cantik itu. Kai menghela nafas, sembari menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tapi kau ada di sebelah Sehun saat itu. Kupikir kalian baru saja melakukan 'itu' karena tubuhmu hanya tertutup selimut dan kau sedang mengecupi wajah Sehun." jawab Kai, pelan. Ia melirik Luhan yang menunduk malu.

"Tidak usah kau ceritakan bagian itu kenapa?" sahut Sehun, tak dapat memungkiri wajahnya yang memerah padam sekarang. Kai tersenyum.

"Aku—euh…" lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Kyungsoo segera menurunkan tubuh Kai dalam posisi tidur agar pusingnya tidak terlalu menekan.

"Aku akan membeli parasetamol dan antibiotik. Persediaan di rumah habis." kata Kyungsoo, seraya tangannya sibuk menyelimuti Kai yang meringis menahan sakit. Luhan segera mencegah.

"Jangan! Yang beli aku saja. Kurasa kau lebih baik menjaga Kai di sini. Ayo, Sehun, kau mau kan menemaniku?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk, tentu saja ia mau menemani Luhan.

"Jangan lama-lama." pesan Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk, lalu keduanya segera keluar kamar, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang lalu menatap cemas pada Kai.

"…Kyungsoo…"

"Iya? Kau mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Ia sedikit mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Kai agar bisa mendengar lirihannya dengan lebih jelas.

"…peluk aku..."

Kyungsoo tercengang sejenak. Dalam faktanya, memeluk orang yang sedang kesakitan itu berakibat baik, hanya saja… kenapa walaupun dalam wujud seperti ini, permintaan Kai tetap terdengar… agak provokatif?

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kembali lagi ke alam sadar ketika mendengar rintihan dari Kai. Tangannya mengambil handuk kecil untuk mengelap peluh Kai di sekitar pelipisnya.

_Ya Tuhan, dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini saja ia masih terlihat tampan_, batin Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu, ia menempatkan tangannya di antara lengan Kai, menyelipkannya ke belakang tubuh Kai yang basah. Itu bukan masalah. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di selangka milik Kai, secara langsung membuat hidungnya bersentuhan dengan bahu milik sang lelaki tampan.

Kyungsoo berusaha, agar ia tidak menumpukan berat badannya di tubuh Kai. Hal itu agak membuatnya bergetar, hanya saja tubuh Kai yang berangsur-angsur terasa tenang membuatnya sedikit lega. Ia hendak mendudukkan tubuhnya lagi, tapi ada lengan yang menahan punggungnya.

"Peluk aku lagi…" kata Kai parau. Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar, merasakan getaran suara Kai. Ia berbisik untuk menjawab perintah sepihak dari Kai.

"Tanganku bergetar, Kai, aku tidak kuat menahan tubuhku sendiri."

"Kenapa tidak bersandar padaku?"

"…tubuhku berat." jawab Kyungsoo berterus terang, setelah beberapa detik terdiam untuk mencari jawaban. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa pegal di lengan atasnya karena terlalu lama menahan berat badan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa menahanmu."

"T-tidak, aku—"

"Tolong, Kyungsoo. Sekali ini saja." bisik Kai. Kyungsoo dengan terpaksa menurutinya. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu ia perlahan menyandarkannya sehingga tubuh mereka berhimpitan. Aneh, Kai meminta tolong atas sesuatu yang akan memberatkannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir. Kai menggeleng perlahan, pipinya terkena surai halus milik Kyungsoo yang menyandarkan dagunya di selangka milik Kai lagi.

"Tidak berat. Apa kau habis minum susu? Kenapa tubuhmu baunya seperti susu?" tanya Kai, tetap membawa suaranya dalam bisikan. Kyungsoo menggeleng perlahan, pipinya sedikit memanas karena bahkan dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini Kai masih bisa menghirup aromanya.

"Aku tidak minum susu tadi. Mungkin… karena aku mandi dengan sabun beraroma susu…" jawabnya terdengar tidak yakin. Ia melirik ke atas, melihat mata Kai masih terpejam. Tangannya bergerak menggenggam tangan Kai yang terbuka. Tapi ia tak mendapat reaksi.

"Kai?"

Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya perlahan, memeriksa detak jantung sang lelaki tampan di lehernya. Pelan.

"Jongin… Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Tidak ada reaksi, tapi Kai masih bernafas. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, lelaki ini mungkin pingsan. Ia memutuskan menelepon Sehun, memintanya cepat pulang dan memintanya mengantarkan Kai ke rumah sakit.

.

.

"Apa kalian teman Jongin-ssi?"

Kyungsoo, Sehun, dan Luhan, mendongak bersamaan. Di depan mereka berdiri seorang dokter tinggi dengan rambut coklat kemerahan. Sehun berdiri. "Aku saudaranya."

Dokter itu mengangguk. "Mohon ikut saya."

Sehun mengangguk, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang masih menikmati _lemon tea_ kaleng yang mereka beli di mesin pendingin. Tidak sampai lima menit, Sehun mendapati dirinya duduk di depan dokter yang sedang melepas _stethoscope_-nya.

"Kau berakting baik dalam hal tidak-mengenal-seorang-Sehun, ya? Hoho." kata Sehun. Dokter muda itu, namanya Kris Wu, adalah teman akrab Kai dan Sehun dalam urusan keluarga. Ia menghela nafas menjawab perkataan Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sehun? Kai tidak biasanya seperti ini. Demam, tekanan darahnya rendah. Ia sedang banyak pikiran?" mulai Kris. Sehun mengangguk, lalu memajukan wajahnya.

"Ia dijodohkan." bisik Sehun. Kris mengernyit, seraya merapikan kertas-kertas—mungkin berisi daftar pasien baru—di atas mejanya.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Yah, kau tahu, cucu keluarga Choi." jawab Sehun, sambil mengangkat bahu. Kris menyandarkan dagunya di kepalan tangan.

"Kakek Choi yang ambisius itu? Kalau tidak salah, cucunya bernama Choi Sulli, kan? Hei, kau serius Kai dijodohkan dengannya?" tanya Kris. Sehun mengangguk-angguk, tanpa keraguan. Ia mengacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Iya. Kau tahu lelaki bermata bulat di sebelahku tadi?" tanya Sehun. Kris melirik ke langit-langit sejenak—mengingat, lalu mengangguk. "Ia kekasih Kai, namanya Kyungsoo."

"Benarkah? Manis sekali. Jadi, apa yang terjadi di rumah tadi?" tanya Kris.

"Ia mimpi buruk. Katanya semua orang mengecamnya, termasuk aku juga, tapi Kyungsoo tidak. Kyungsoo mengecek suhunya, tiga pulu delapan koma tujuh derajat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi saat aku dan Luhan-hyung membeli obat, ia meneleponku dan mengatakan Kai pingsan." jelas Sehun.

"Luhan?"

"Ah, itu lelaki di sebelah kananku tadi."

"Di sekeliling kalian banyak lelaki cantik, ya?" gurau Kris, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, katakan pada Kyungsoo, kekasihnya tidak apa-apa, hanya lelah biasa. Kai sudah bisa pulang besok."

Sehun mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Dokter Tampan."

Kris tertawa. "Kau tahu apa kelebihanku, hahaha."

.

.

Sudah larut.

Sehun masih setia duduk bersilang kaki di atas sofa berwarna aprikot dalam kamar rawat inap Kai malam ini. Luhan duduk di sebelahnya, menyandarkan kepala pada bahu Sehun yang lebar, dalam keadaan setengah tidur. Kyungsoo masih duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Kai.

"Tidurlah,"

Celetukan Sehun terdengar letih. Kyungsoo merapatkan jaket yang dipinjamnya dari Luhan, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Jika ada apa-apa bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, percayalah padaku. Kau tahu, suster akan mengeceknya tiap jam sekali." jawab Sehun, menepuk sofa di sebelahnya. "Kemarilah."

Kyungsoo terdiam, memperhatikan wajah Kai yang, walaupun sudah terlihat tenang dalam tidurnya, tetap saja membuatnya khawatir. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di kening lelaki itu, lalu berjalan menuju sofa. Sehun memberinya bantal kecil, dan Kyungsoo menyamankan dirinya sendiri, lalu memejamkan mata.

"Kau tahu," bisik Sehun, ketika lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu melihat Kyungsoo sudah bernafas teratur, "Kai begitu beruntung mendapatkanmu, Kyungsoo. Terimakasih, kau mau menerimanya."

Kyungsoo mendengar bisikannya. _Apapun yang terjadi, Sehun, aku akan tetap menerimanya_, jawab Kyungsoo, dalam hatinya. Dan ia bersungguh-sungguh, karena ia pun merasa beruntung bisa memiliki seorang Jongin.

.

.

"Anak-anak, bangun…"

Luhan mengerang pelan ketika merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Ia melepaskan kepalanya dari bahu Sehun, lalu membuka matanya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menemukan tatapan Sehun dan Kyungsoo yang—kelihatannya—juga barusan bangun.

Ia menarik kemejanya ke bawah, dan menepuk-nepuknya. Setelah berusaha merapikan kemejanya yang terlihat kusut, ia melihat seorang wanita berdiri di sisi tempat tidur Kai. Wajahnya terasa sangat familiar.

"Ibunya Kai." bisik Sehun. Ah, benar juga jika wajahnya familiar. Ia ibunya—tunggu.

"Ibunya? Kau menelepon ibunya, Hun?" tanya Luhan pelan. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu melihat ke tempat tidur Kai, dengan objek di atasnya sudah bangun.

"Jelas bukan aku yang menelepon. Kupikir mereka punya relasi di sini," jawab Sehun. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Kai yang tatapannya…

…bagai mayat hidup.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Aku tidak yakin jika mengenalkan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya. Apalagi mengingat masalah perjodohan itu." kata Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, kita semua teman dari Kai. Begitu saja, kau tidak apa-apa kan Kyungsoo?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak linglung. Sedetik kemudian, lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sang wanita, setelah berkata beberapa hal pada anaknya, beralih menatap ketiga orang yang dari tadi masih duduk di sofa. Wanita itu tersenyum ragu sambil membetulkan letak tas tangannya yang tampak mahal.

"Sehun, dan…"

Sehun memperkenalkan dua yang lain, wajahnya terlihat lebih datar dari biasanya. "Ini Luhan, dan ini Kyungsoo."

"Salam kenal, Nyonya." ujar Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Wanita itu, Nyonya Kim, masih menahan senyumnya.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga Jongin. Ini… ada sedikit… em, uang untuk jajan." sahut Nyonya Kim, lalu merogoh tas tangan hitamnya. Sehun dengan segera menghentikan gerakan tangan wanita yang umurnya hampir setengah abad itu.

"Kami menjaga Jongin karena kami temannya, dan kami **tidak** menjaganya untuk **dibayar**." jawaban Sehun terdengar parau, tapi sekaligus tegas dalam saat yang bersamaan. Senyum sang wanita luntur, digantikan dengan ekspresi tidak jelas.

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih saja. Kalian bisa pulang sekarang. Jongin sudah ada yang mengurus setelah ini." kata Nyonya Kim. Ketiganya mengangguk kecil, dan merelakan senyuman tipis dalam wajah mereka.

"Baik, kami pulang dulu, Nyonya. Jika—"

"Kyungsoo."

Suara serak itu terdengar menyakitkan di tengah-tengah mereka. Kai, yang setengah tubuhnya bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, dengan mata terpejam, memanggil salah satu di antara mereka. Dengan langkah bergetar, Kyungsoo mendekati Kai.

"…iya?"

Sebuah senyuman letih, terpampang di wajah tampan sang pemilik suara. "Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu." ucapan lirih itu hanya bisa terdengar mereka berdua. Setelah mengatakan itu, tangannya dengan segera menarik tubuh Kyungsoo lebih dekat agar bisa menempatkan bibirnya di pipi Kyungsoo yang menghangat.

Kyungsoo terperangah.

Ia tahu mimpi buruk sudah menyapa hidupnya, ketika dari sudut mata melihat Nyonya Kim termangu di depan Sehun, dan Luhan, yang terdiam tanpa bisa memberikan reaksi apapun.

.

.

"Bodoh, Jongin. Bodoh."

Kai sama sekali tidak menjawab. Jika memang ada orang yang bisa mendengar, nafasnya akan terasa lebih cepat dibandingkan sebelum ibunya melontarkan kata sindiran itu. Pejaman matanya mengerat, ia menurunkan tubuhnya hingga seluruhnya berada di atas tempat tidur.

"Jongin, tatap mata Eomma."

Sang lelaki tampan mengerang malas. "Eomma tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan suster tadi? Orang sakit harus banyak beristirahat."

"Eomma hanya memintamu membuka mata. Apa itu membuatmu lelah?"

"Secara pikiran… ya."

Ibunya menarik nafas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan. Alih-alih rasa pening di kepalanya hilang, Nyonya Kim malah merasa makin berat. "Jongin, kau akan menikah dengan Sulli."

"Hm."

"Dan kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengan lelaki tadi? Kau seharusnya tahu kan itu akan membuatnya sakit hati?"

"Begitu?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mempertahankannya sama saja dengan kau membuatnya masuk dalam penderitaan."

"Oh."

"Jongin, apa kau mau Eomma ikut campur—"

"Menurut Eomma siapa yang menderita sebenarnya di sini?"

"…"

"**Aku**."

.

.

-**TBC**-

**Author's babbling **:

Aaa. How lucky are a-pink and girls day, mereka dibicarain exo ;_;

Ahem, oke saya bingung gimana ngakhiri ff ini. Sayang. sekali. memang. saya. tidak(re : belum). bisa. membuat. ff. dengan. rated. m. karena… belum siap mental(?). Pernah nyoba sih, cuma habis itu… ew, what is this? Aaaa I'm ashamed.

Lalu… oke, saya gk bisa hindarin kenyataan kalo saya sakit hati liat comeback f(x). Gk, saya gk benci kok, cuma –yeah, benar-benar– perlu waktu buat ngembaliin mood biar bisa ngelanjutin ff ini. Saya cuma bisa berharap Kyung gk sakit hati –well, soalnya KaiSoo is real, guys.

So, ok, terimakasih banyak untuk kalian semua, yang udah nunggu ff ini, yang udah review, yang udah baca, yang udah nge-fav atopun follow. Terimakasih banyak *bow*. (tenang, ff ini masih saya lanjutin kok'-')


End file.
